Light in the Shadow
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: AU After taking neglect from his parents Harry ran away from home. Now he's come to Hogwarts as Rafael Stevens whose just as famous as the girlwholived. An old spark flies between him and one Severus Snape HPSS LEMON c.13
1. Attack of green light

**Title: Light in the Shadow**

**Summary: Harry's has lived his life over shadowed by his sister, neglect forced him into himself and his mind crossed the barrier into another world. He now has access to people just like him and he how will he survive when everyone sees him as a shadow to the supposed girl-who-lived?**

**Rating: R (For dark and unfriendly content)**

**Status: 1 chapters written, 1 chapters posted**

**Review count: 0**

**Pairings: Harry x ???**

**Vote for Harry Pairing!!!**

**Harry x Draco : 0  
Harry x Hermione : 0  
Harry x Elizabeth : 0  
Harry x Cho : 0  
Harry x Ginny : 0  
Harry x Sirius : 0  
Harry x Remus : 0  
Harry x Severus : 0  
Harry x Fred : 0  
Harry x George : 0  
Harry x Pansy : 0  
Harry x Oliver : 0  
Harry x Luna : 0  
Harry x Tom : 0  
Harry x OC : 0**

**(Please vote people I also open to any other suggestions, do not feel limited! You can put in a total of three votes per chapter.)**

**Notes: Um...this is a random project that I have wanted to start for a very long time, expect random updates, and possibly frequent.**

----

Have you ever met someone that from the moment you met them, you knew they were special? I have, loads of times, but I've never met someone quite like him, Harry Potter I mean. There are very few, that from the moment they are born can be said to be seen as special and that great things can one day be expected of them. Harry was born at around the same time as one Neville Longbottom and a prophecy decreed that one of them would be marked by the Dark Lord and be the only one with the power to defeat him.

In the happy story we know Harry triumphs many times, despite his former life with the Dursleys. But that was all just a fantasy, a piece of fiction wrote to keep you happy and now I tell you what really happened.

Harry Potter was born to Lily and James Potter, he spent two happy years love by his parents and his two godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He had his mother's eyes, his father's hair and nose. But two years later his sister was born, a little red-headed girl with a soft face that resembled her mothers more than her fathers, she had freckled, pale skin and the dark brown eyes of her father. About the only similar trait.

One night, Lily and James had gone out, it was a special dinner to celebrate their fifth anniversary. The little boy Harry was sat in his cot, completely silent, he looked over at his sister, the vision was blurred but from what he could see through his big emerald eyes he could tell his sister was there. He watched her toss and turn and suddenly there was bang from downstairs, an almighty crash and thundering on the stairs.

His sister was a light sleeper he knew and within seconds she was awake and bowling. There was a small that looked like a muggle speaker, except it was magically enhanced to connect with its twin no matter where it was. A little red light began to flash, beating like heart, blood red, just as the door to the nursery flew open and resounded off the wall leaving a crack and the plaster fell from the ceiling.

There was a horrible, high pitched cackling and all Harry could see was a mass of black moving towards him, a white oval carved into it and two red slits, glaring at him. He scrambled for the edge of his cot, reached his hand out for his sister, only a metre away but for him, so small, it seemed so far. Like trying to climb the stairs he though. There was another harsh laugh, sweat poured from his brow, he didn't know how but he knew that whatever that thing was, it wasn't good.

His sister cried louder, her eyes tightly shut and her tears soaking the covers beneath, "So this is the defender, this is what they call their hope," Harry didn't understand what that meant, he only knew a handful of names and scattered words. But the words were cruel, venom dripping from the tone and a shiver ran up his spine. This voice was nothing like the soft, warm one his mother would use to comfort him.

"Mama!" he cried desperately on impulse as he saw a flurry of movement and heard the swish of a cloak. Suddenly, there was a bright green light growing larger and larger, a muttered incantation followed and the last thing the boy remembered was a searing pain in his forehead and high pitched screech.

..--..--..

The muggles and magic folk alike poured out of their homes in Godric's Hollow, the next door neighbour had heard the voices outside. They had gone to their window and peaked round the windows to see a mass of people gathered outside the Potter's house. They had grabbed the phone and called emergency services, people in different coloured nightgowns already littered the street and there was a fire engine, a police car and an ambulance there too. The lights were flashing like beacons but the sirens had long been put out.

Lily and James leapt out of their taxi just as Sirius came round the corner with Remus on the back of his motorcycle, he climbed off and took off his helmet. "Bloody hell Prongs, what happened here?" he demanded suddenly, looking at the mass of rubble that had been the Potter's house.

"We found them!" a voice called.

Lily sobbed and rushed, pushing through the stunned crowd crying, "My babies, are they alright, of my babies."

The man in the long yellow jacket and helmet held up two wrapped bundles, Lily snatched them up and cradled them close to her chest. James came up behind her and leaned over her shoulder, "Are they alright?" he asked, but they weren't, or at least they didn't look it.

A paramedic came up to them, "I'll take them if I may miss, you know, check 'em up and all," Lily nodded, hiccupping slightly as she handed the two still and silent bodies to the man in the white coat. She turned and buried her face deep into James' chest. Sirius and Remus followed suit, Remus rubbing Lily's back gently and Sirius patting James on the shoulder, all completely silent.

The police had finished their questioning, they decided to leave Lily and James till tomorrow. They hoarded the shocked habitants back into their homes before leaving, going home to their own safe families and warm homes. The firemen were satisfied that there was no chance of the fire restarting and confident that aside from the black robes they found by the children there was nothing else in there to suggest someone was trapped. They climbed into the front of the engine and backed out slowly.

Remus followed these events quietly with his eyes and was the first to notice the paramedic coming back. He tapped Lily on the shoulder she looked at him and then noticed the other man. She rushed to him and said quietly, "How are they?" she asked.

"Well the girl is fine," the other three crowded round to here the news, "there's a cut on her left upper chest that shaped almost like an exclamation mark," Lily and James gasped both looking at each other.

"No, she couldn't be," Remus heaved a great sigh and after looking at them and waiting to see if they'd finished the paramedic continued.

"She has a few other grazes but otherwise seems to be fine, she was found on top of the boy which makes it surprising that he should have a cut on his forehead and several burns," he noticed their affirming looks but ignored them, "we've bandaged them up and now all they need is attention and care."

"That's easy enough," Lily said shakily, "but…" she indicated the house.

"You can stay with us," Sirius said suddenly, Remus nodded and Lily flung her arms round him, James, being a man was less inclined to show that much affection so he settled for shaking Remus' hand.

"Thank-you Sirius," Lily smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

"Anytime, now let's get those two home," with one last look at the rubble they called a taxi and while Sirius and Remus led the way on Sirius' motorcycle, Lily, James, Harry and his younger sister Elizabeth followed in the taxi.

And so begins the life of Harry Potter; older brother to the supposed, girl-who-lived…

----

I hope you enjoyed the prologue, I'm going to watch a very funny tv program on rich kids getting dumped in penniless environments, I'm thinking maybe Draco x Ginny here, what do you people think?


	2. Isolated talent

**Title: Light in the Shadow**

**Summary: AU Harry has lived his life over shadowed by his sister, neglect forced him into himself and his mind crossed the barrier into another world. He now has access to people just like him and how will he survive when everyone sees him as a shadow to the supposed girl-who-lived?**

**Rating: R (For dark and unfriendly content)**

**Status: 2 chapters written, 2 chapters posted**

**Review count: 5**

**Lady FoxFire - Thank you for voting**

**PheonixStarFire - I've never seen it before but hey**

**Kiki Smythe - The scar will come up later but not this chapter**

**bri - Thanks for voting, this story is going to be very dark, I'm not sure if Harry is going to disappear or not though....**

**Catzi - Um, thanks and all but this isn't an x-over so you'll have to go with another pairing, sorry.**

**Pairings: Harry x ???**

**Vote for Harry Pairing!!!**

**Harry x Draco : 1  
Harry x Hermione : 0  
Harry x Elizabeth : 0  
Harry x Cho : 0  
Harry x Ginny : 1  
Harry x Sirius : 1  
Harry x Remus : 0  
Harry x Severus : 0  
Harry x Fred : 0  
Harry x George : 0  
Harry x Pansy : 1  
Harry x Oliver : 0  
Harry x Luna : 0  
Harry x Tom : 0  
Harry x OC : 0**

**(Please vote people I also open to any other suggestions, do not feel limited! However can you please stick to Harry Potter characters!)**

**Notes: Well, here's the next update...so yeh, read**

----

Harry was downstairs and sitting watching a program on the television his mother had insisted they buy. He watched the little animated characters as they moved over the screen and then the channel changed. He turned to see his sister, Elizabeth, sitting on the sofa, grinning at him, "Hey Harry," she drawled his name and he frowned, she may have only five and he seven but she was still annoying. Her parents constantly favoured her over Harry, the ebony haired boy had learned not to argue, his godparents always brought her gifts on her birthday and Christmas, he was lucky if they remembered him.

Harry didn't reply, he watched Elizabeth as her eyes became glassy, she looked like she was about to cry, Harry recognised the situation immediately. He tried to bolt but it was too late, "Mum," Elizabeth wailed, "Mum, Harry's being mean to me!" There were footsteps and Harry didn't make it to the door in time as his mother materialized there.

There house had been reconstructed about a month after the attack so everything was back to the way it was, except Harry still had to share a room with his sister.

"Harry, what have you done this time?" his mother asked wearily, Elizabeth often got him into trouble. She'd realised that he wasn't reacted so instead got her kicks out of seeing him scolded.

Harry said nothing, "Harry, you know not to upset you're sister, that's the fifth time this week," his mother's week started on Monday, it was only Tuesday today.

Harry glared over his shoulder at the red haired girl that he was unfortunately related to, then the doorbell rang. Lily stopped her rant and went to the door, "Oh there here, James, James come down here this instant," she yelled up the stairs as she opened the door.

Sirius stood there with an arm around Remus' waist and grinned at Lily, "Good morning gorgeous," he grinned again, Lily smiled and James tumbled down the stairs trying to do up his tie.

"Looks like you're in trouble again Harry, go to your room," Elizabeth sneered at him, Harry didn't answer but instead left that room and crept upstairs, but he didn't go to his room. No, he wouldn't give her that satisfaction. He stopped at the top of the stairs and listened.

"Uncle Remus, uncle Sirius," he heard his sister cry.

"Hello Lizzie," Remus replied, that was his nickname for her, "look what me and Sirius got you."

"Oh thank-you, thank-you," Elizabeth cried.

"So how was you're trip?" his mother asked.

"Oh great, really, you should visit Paris sometime," Remus replied.

"Uncle Sirius, will you take me to Paris?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maybe when you're older, if your mum will trust me with such a beautiful young lady," he heard Sirius replied, Harry cringed.

"Cradle-snatcher," he heard his father laugh and then Remus, Lily and Elizabeth's high pitched giggle.

"Shut up," Sirius whined, "that's not funny!"

Harry didn't want to listen to them anymore so he turned and moved along the landing the library of books his parents had collected. He moved into the back where it was darker, dustier and to him…cosier. Suddenly he felt as though he was being pulled towards something, he turned around into another isle and there in front of him were his parents old school books. Dust covered and slightly frayed, one set covered in graffiti, Harry reached out and slowly brought one off the shelve.

It was surprisingly heavy and Harry nearly dropped it, but he didn't, instead he opened it and began to flick through the pages. He looked at the diagrams off people making movements with there arms and holding sticks, Harry waved his arm in a similar manner and suddenly blue sparks surrounded his hand and a nearby book on another shelf. Harry yelped and jumped back as the book was lifted high into the air, except his concentration broke when he panicked, the blue sparks vanished and the book fell with a thud to the floor.

The slight buzz of the noises from downstairs stopped, Harry grabbed the book on the floor and shoved it back on the shelf but the other, the other he stuffed under his shirt and ran to the front of the library. He grabbed a book off the shelf and threw it on a table and began to pretend to read the middle. Then his father came through the door, he looked around a bit before he spotted Harry, "Harry, what are you doing up here?" he demanded angrily, obviously he had heard the book.

"Nothing, sir," Harry replied, he'd stopped called his parents mother and father two years ago but he didn't think they'd noticed.

"Then what was that crash?" James yelled, "It made your sister cry!"

"I'm sorry sir," Harry replied bowing his head, James walked over to him and grabbed the book Harry was supposedly reading.

"Why were you reading upside down?" James asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Um…practise?" Harry offered lamely.

"Go to your room Harry and don't you dare come out," James pointed at the door, Harry hopped of the seat he had been on and wrapped his arms around himself, to conceal the book and hold it in place. After he'd cleared the library door he took off for the attic before his father could stop him, he nearly flew up the stairs and slammed the trap door and locked it. He waited, hearing his father's angry stomp and suddenly the door glowed red.

"You can stay up there boy until you learn some manners, your room was too lenient anyway," he heard his father reason and then leave, he went downstairs and soon the buzz returned.

Harry looked around but it was pitch black, he knew his parents had cultivated the attic to be a spare room but they hadn't fitted any lightning yet. "I wish I could see," Harry sighed and gasped when a small yellow orb appeared in front of him. He gulped, suppressing the urge to scream and reached out to touch the orb, as soon as he made contact with it vanished into his hand.

"Wow," Harry turned his hand over and over, it felt warm and there was a feint glow that allowed him to see a metre in each direction. He slipped the book out from under his shirt and began to read, it didn't take long for him to realise he was doing wandless magic and that knowledge made him smirk.

----

I know it's a little shorter than the last chapter but anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!!!


	3. Elementally rising

**Title: Light in the Shadow**

**Summary: AU Harry has lived his life over shadowed by his sister, neglect forced him into himself and his mind crossed the barrier into another world. He now has access to people just like him and how will he survive when everyone sees him as a shadow to the supposed girl-who-lived?**

**Rating: R (For dark and unfriendly content)**

**Status: 4 chapters written, 3 chapters posted**

**Review count: 26 (21 reviews!!! Oh my God thanks ppl!!! :-))**

**Benson - I'm glad you think it's interesting, it's about to get even more so!**

**Keira - Thanks for voting**

**Kiki Smythe - No, I know it's a bit off the norm. but there is a reason he 'smirked' it's a plot builder, hopefully that explains it a bit**

**michelle - I will keep it up, don't worry, I like AU's so much freedom of choice, thanks for voting and you'll find there's a lot this family is going to be opposed to!**

**Gigi - Yay, I will!!**

**Miss V - You think I'm a good writer? Yay, thanks Thanks for voting btw**

**Paladin3030 - Well, have a look at this chapter and maybe that'll answer about Lily and James, thanks for voting and the thing is, I'm not sure when the poll will end so bare with me! ;;; **

**Cola - Hope this chappi answers ur question**

**onilion - Thanks for voting**

**Loki40766 - Thanks for voting, it had been added to the poll and here is the update**

**FatesPuppet - I'm glad you like the story**

**Zeon Reborn - I'm glad you find it interesting but I have to tell you that I do intend to pair Harry off...a little, it just makes part 2 of the story much more interesting, the end result may end up with Harry single!**

**April - Well I hope you don't know, I want to keep people on their toes, make them think...anyway, thanks for voting**

**Shea Loner - Thanks for the votes**

**Lady FoxFire - Now usually in these stories Harry does get revenge by using magic but...I'm planning something a little different :-) Enjoy the wait!**

**Dom the Dark - Glad you love it, thanks for voting**

**BloodRedSword - Interesting idea, HarryxFleur, thanks for that! **

**NGDM-X10A Nemesis - I can't help it if some slash comes up, I'm leaving this entirely to the readers**

**orlitza - I like those pairings too, yay :-)**

**Pairings: Harry x ???**

**Vote for Harry Pairing!!!**

**Harry x Draco : 7  
Harry x Hermione : 2  
Harry x Elizabeth : 0  
Harry x Cho : 1  
Harry x Ginny : 2  
Harry x Sirius : 3  
Harry x Remus : 1  
Harry x Severus : 6  
Harry x Fred : 0  
Harry x George : 0  
Harry x Pansy : 3  
Harry x Oliver : 0  
Harry x Luna : 1  
Harry x Tom : 1  
Harry x OC : 2  
Harry x Neville : 1  
Harry x Fleur : 1**

**(It looks like Draco's taken an early lead with Severus coming in close second, remember people you cna cast 3 votes 4 the same person per chapter hint hint)**

**Notes: This chapter is slightly longer than the two prior so I hope you enjoy the extension! I liked this chapter, it was fun to write, hope you get a better insight to the story now! :-)**

----

That night Harry had a nightmare, it was filled with screams and green light and black smoke that made him cough and chock. There were things falling on him, cutting him, hurting him and something red making him heat up. The flames licked at his small body and back in the real world Harry was sweating and clenching his teeth, rolling over and over.

Besides the muggle lighting in the Potter household there were also a lot of candles lying around, mostly decorative and sweet smelly but still. Harry unconsciously let out a yelp and suddenly every single candle in that house and for the two either side every single candle was lit.

---James and Lily's room---

Lily's sensitive nose soon sensed the change in aroma and sat up, she peeled back her eye-mask and blinked her eyes open. "James," she cried in shock shaking her husband who sat up and yawned.

"What is it Lils, where's the fire?" it was meant to be a joke but he jumped when he saw the flames that were dotted around their room.

"James, did you do this?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"No," James replied, suddenly there was a scream and wailing.

"Elizabeth," Lily cried in alarm and jumped off her bed and threw the covers away advancing towards the door and out of it. James followed without and word and when they entered they saw Elizabeth crying and Harry tossing and turning wincing and sweating. Lily flew to Elizabeth and began to rock her back and forth looking around at the candles and trying to figure out how they had lit themselves.

James walked over to Harry and reached to down to feel the boy's forehead, he drew his hand back in alarm, "Good God, this kids burning up," James' eyes were wide.

"I'm sure it's just a reaction to the candles," Lily replied as she lay the now quiet and asleep Elizabeth down, "I'm going back to bed, are you coming James?" she looked over at him and smiled alluringly.

James grinned, "Will do," he looked down at Harry, "in a moment though," Lily nodded and left.

James then looked down at his oldest child and thought about the events of that day, locking Harry in the attic, why had he done that? Maybe that's what had made the kid ill? James reached down and began to brush the damp black hairs off of the boy's forehead. He stopped wincing but he was still breathing heavily, James rubbed the small boy's stomach gently and then leaned down the kiss the boy on the head gently.

As soon as he did this, Harry's temperature went down to normal and he stopped squirming, but something else happened. Elizabeth yelped and the candles went out. James stared at her in astonishment, completely forgetting Harry, his eyes widened and he laughed.

He ran to his room and grabbed Lily, twirling her around, Lily looked at him, "James what is it?"

"Lily, it's Lizzie," Lily looked concerned for a moment, "she can control fie, she yelped and all the candles went out, she's an elemental Lily," James cried for joy.

Lily clasped her hands and looked so happy she could cry, "Oh this is wonderful, we shouldn't tell Dumbledore in the morning!" she declared. She jumped into James' outstretched arms and they both fell back onto the bed.

---Next Week---

Harry looked at the discarded newspaper that his father had left on the countertop while he and Harry's mother went out to take Elizabeth to the zoo. He'd been left with some chores to do and the front page made his blood boil.

'**Fire Starter Elizabeth Potter Reveal!**' and the article read,

'_The long since dead race of elementals now makes a miraculous return through the saviour of our world and defeater of the Dark Lord himself; Elizabeth Potter. This better explains how she, unlike her brother, avoided burning when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named left the Potter's household in ruins…_'

Harry's brow furrowed as he glared at the paper, the fact that every other printing their was something about his sister made him angry. It wasn't that he was jealous, he could deal with the fame, but what he didn't like was the fact that the attention drew his parents and close friends of the family away from him. It was like he no longer existed, his fist clenched and the paper succumbed to the force and crumpled.

Suddenly it burst into flame, Harry yelped and dropped it, jumping away, he stared in shock at the burning flame as the edges of the paper turned black and it began to curl, the paper going brown. Harry watched in fascination as it burned before him, he reached out for the gently waving red flames mixed with oranges and yellows, the flames bent around his hand but he felt nothing, just a gentle, tickling sensation.

He relaxed completely but in doing so the fire went out, Harry sat back and looked at his hands and then realised the paper was wrong, it wasn't Elizabeth who was the fire starter, it was him.

---Three years later---

Harry, now ten looked at his two year old baby brother, Michael, he'd been born about nine months after Harry had discovered his fire power. He grinned at the small boy who was settled between his crossed legs, he stoked the brown haired head gently and looked into identical green eyes. "Hey Michael, can you keep a secret?" Harry asked, the baby giggled and clapped, Harry looked left and right and strained his ears. His mother and father were still downstairs letting in guests, it was Michael's birthday party celebration and he was going to be introduced to all the family friends.

"Well," Harry drawled, "watch closely now," Harry instructed as he waved his hand and the lights went out, the baby hiccupped. "Don't be afraid," Harry cooed as he held up one finger and a small flame appeared atop it, like his finger was a candle. The baby looked at it in awe and reached out to touch it, Harry had realised that only he could control the fire but if he didn't want it to hurt anyone, it wouldn't.

The baby waved his hand through it experimentally then wrapped his tiny fist around Harry's finger and held tight. Harry focused and changed the flame into a swirling drop of water that writhed and split and rejoined itself. Then it became a closed bulb that bloomed instantly into a blood red rose and finally there was smoke and a cloud formed changing back into fire.

Michael's hand glowed a gentle yellow and he drew away, he giggled and clapped. Harry watched wide eyed as a spark was emitted from his brother's hands, so small it would have been all to easy to miss. "Oh wow, you're an lightning elemental," Harry exclaimed as the light's came on due to his brother's actions.

The baby didn't understand a word but it laughed and giggled as Harry laughed and hoisted the smaller onto his back. Small arms wound around Harry's neck tightly and the black haired boy grinned as he began to carry is small, giggling brother downstairs to a call of, "Boy, bring Michael down!"

Harry handed Michael over to his mother and looked around the party, Elizabeth was socializing with some of her 'girlfriends' who were all shallow and dressed like sluts, honestly, they were only eight! Remus was leaning against Sirius who had an arm slung round his golden haired lover's shoulders. Lily was showing Michael off and James was tickling the small boy's stomach.

There were other miscellaneous people, Harry felt a dark presence behind him suddenly and he spun around. "H-hello Harry, I-I haven-t s-seen you in a w-while," the rat faced and balding man said. Harry was tall for his age and even so almost as tall as the hunched Peter Pettigrew.

"So?" Harry prompted raising an eyebrow, the other looked stumped.

"J-just saying h-hi," the other man stuttered.

Harry watched him move over towards Sirius and Remus and glared at the other's retreating back, he didn't trust that man, although he had to give credit to him for dropping Elizabeth when he tried to give her a piggy-back two years ago. Harry laughed at the memory and then left silently, no one had even noticed he was there. Well, all except Pettigrew who kept a close eye on the retreating boy.

Later that evening Elizabeth bounded up the stairs, Harry had been locked in the attic again for leaving some of the party food out too long or letting some of the cakes burn slightly (due to oven, not himself). She sneered at him as she entered his room, it was bigger than hers and she hated him for it, he glowered at her.

"Did you like the party?" she laughed when he didn't reply, "Oh yeh, I forgot," she grinned, "you weren't invited."

"Neither were most of your friends," Harry replied, Elizabeth looked affronted and glared at him.

"At least I have friends," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You mean that little posse that follows you around like lost sheep," Harry snorted, "some friends."

"Well guess what," he didn't guess, "mum says I can have you're room, she says that you're going to be put in the attic, where you belong! Elizabeth sneered, giggling and then left, skipping and banging the door on her way out. Harry got another earful that evening for apparently 'Slamming the door in his darling sister's face when she tried to offer him some left over cake!' The little snake had even smeared some icing into the hallway carpet for effect, of course, Harry got blamed for that as well.

That night Harry listened to the sound of his parents breathing and looked around at him room. A bed, a nightstand with a lamp, a chest of draws, a desk and chair, some parchment, a quill and one photo. He'd taken that photo out of the family album, it was from back when he was two, in the picture his mother's tummy bulged slightly, his father had his arms around her and she was holding him. They had been at the beach that day, Sirius and Remus were to the side hugging and Harry assumed Pettigrew had taken the photo.

He wiped the tears in his eyes away and reached under his bed for a bag, he put the photo inside along with his three changes of cloths and his pyjamas. He changed into jeans, a t-shirt and a large hoodie, on top of that he wrapped himself in his dark red travelling cloak, a Christmas gift from Sirius and Remus. It had animated flames along the bottom which although appeared stationary to muggles, they seemed to burn for witches and wizards.

It was self insulating too so it kept him warm, he shouldered his bag and opened his window; he took one look around at his room before jumping out of the window.

----

I was listening to Disney songs while writing this and I have just had massive inspiration so look forward to updates! :-)


	4. There and gone again

**Title: Light in the Shadow**

**Summary: AU Harry has lived his life over shadowed by his sister, neglect forced him into himself and his mind crossed the barrier into another world. He now has access to people just like him and how will he survive when everyone sees him as a shadow to the supposed girl-who-lived?**

**Rating: R (For dark and unfriendly content)**

**Status: 4 chapters written, 4 chapters posted**

**Review count: 33 (7 reviews thanks everyone)**

**IwishIbelieve - Thanks**

**Loki40766 - Not just elemental my friend, there will be many more surprises**

**zidanesky - um..okay**

**Summerkins - Yeh she is, but where would the story be if she wasn't? Michael will get a lot cuter in later chapters, I was listening some random songs, mostly the Tigger song, anyway, here's the update! :-)**

**KillerLily - Thanks, I think they're overdone aswell, anyway, here's the update**

**Lady FoxFire - Riighto**

**Slytherin Prankster - Lol, yeh maybe, I think snape might win actually**

**Pairings: Harry x ???**

**Vote for Harry Pairing!!!**

**Harry x Draco : 8  
Harry x Hermione : 2  
Harry x Elizabeth : 0  
Harry x Cho : 1  
Harry x Ginny : 5  
Harry x Sirius : 7  
Harry x Remus : 1  
Harry x Severus : 12  
Harry x Fred : 0  
Harry x George : 0  
Harry x Pansy : 6  
Harry x Oliver : 0  
Harry x Luna : 1  
Harry x Tom : 1  
Harry x OC : 2  
Harry x Neville : 1  
Harry x Fleur : 1**

**(You've only got this chapter left to vote so get you're votes in quick!!!)**

**Notes: This chapter contains implications of potential rape, if this offends you skip it.**

----

Harry looked around him as he stood at the gate to the local park, the swing chains creaked and some leaves slid down the slide. Harry then turned to the road and stuck out his right arm, he'd seen his father do it loads of times on his way to work. Soon enough the three stories tall purple bus came to a stop in front of him and he found himself looking up at a teen with messy blonde hair and his shirt hanging out. His tie was wonky and slung loosely around his neck, one sleeve of his jacket was rolled up and there was a tear in one trouser leg.

"Hello, I'm Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor this evening," the man read from a piece of paper, Harry didn't look up, he didn't need anyone seeing him now when he was so close to getting away. "Where do you want to do?" Stan asked.

"Diagon Alley," Harry replied as he climbed on bored, when they arrived he didn't wait for anyone to say anything, just three some coins he had in his pocket at Stan and got off the bus. The streets of London were disserted and lit only by the evenly placed street lamps that lined the roads. There were some brightly lit windows and some that were shielded by curtains and blinds.

Harry looked behind him and saw the normally invisible Leaky Cauldron pub, he ducked into an alley though as a large family came out of the pub. They were all red haired, one slightly plump woman, a tall willowy man and several children. One had long hair and a fang earring; the other had shorter hair and had a few burn scars on his arms, there was a pompous looking one reading a book and wearing glasses. There were also two curly haired twins that were laughing at another boy beside them who was glaring at them.

Trailing at the back there was a small girl, probably only a year younger than Harry, she stopped to press her hands and face to the glass window of a shop. Harry watched her family move away obviously drunk and oblivious, he was about to go and tell the girl when five robed figures appeared behind her. She saw their reflections in the glass and spun around pressing her back against the window.

She was starring wide eyed and biting her lip, "Don't scream girlie and this'll be a little easier," one the black robed figures laughed. Harry's eyes narrowed, he didn't like bullying, especially since he had to put up with so much of it.

"Please don't hurt me," the girl whimpered; her blue eyes wide and shining with fright.

One of the men reached forward and hit her across the face sending her to the ground and into a pile of dirt, "We said shut up bitch," he then laughed coldly and bent down. He grabbed the front of her shirt and ripped it open, "Now we'll show you what we do to little girls who don't do as their told," he sneered.

Harry dropped his back and then moved over to just behind the men, the one on top of her had just pushed her skirt up, "Leave her alone," Harry snarled.

The turned to look at him and some of them laughed, "Well look at this, who are you, the brother of the slut?" the man asked as he dragged the sobbing girls panties down her legs.

"More like you're worst nightmare," Harry snarled and then the wind picked up and a fiery circle surrounded them all, the death eaters looked around in horror. The girl was in too much shock already to really notice.

"What the hell are you doing kid?" Harry didn't reply, he instead focused all his energy into great balls of fire that encased the death eaters. There screams were muffled by the roaring of the flames, the girl pulled her cloths back on and kneeled before him. She looked up at him with big, frightened eyes.

The flames began to calm and she whispered, "Who are you?"

Harry didn't answer for a moment, "Nanashi," he finally answered.

The tears in her eyes cleared, "Thank-you Nanashi, for saving me," he nodded but he looked in fear as he heard loud voices coming this way. "It's my family," the girl cried joyously climbing to her feet and looking in the direction the sounds were coming form. When she looked back, Harry was gone, she looked around even when she was glomped by her brothers and Harry just walked away.

---Four days later---

Harry had been dodging people in Diagon alley for three days straight, he had no money, no friends and no food. He was beginning to feel week and ill cobbled roads were not the most comfy place to sleep. He was passing silently down Diagon alley when he saw the latest edition of the Daily Prophet, he picked it up, the front headline was, '**Mysteries Hero Saves Young Girl**'

'_Ginny Weasley, after getting separated from her family after a celebratory meal was accosted by Death Eaters. Miss Weasley states that they tried to kill her but they were stopped by someone in a red flaming cloak. Outside The Leaky Cauldron was found the charged remains of five, now identified, death eaters. Pub landlord, Tom, says that he did hear muffled screams that night but didn't think to go and check._

_ Apparently this figure was only 5 foot tall and wearing a dark red cloak with flames around the bottom and went by the name Nanashi, if anyone has any more information concerning this incident or this '**Nanashi**' then please contact head office_.'

This brought a grin to his face, sure he had information, he looked at the article again and saw that there was a small reword of between ten and twenty galleons dependant on the size of the information. Well Harry told them he'd seen the death eaters and he'd seen **Nanashi** and the boy had used fire powers. The fact that this hero was an elemental was a good paper selling fact so Harry earned himself ten galleons.

Harry also looked through the rest of the paper and saw, on page 3 something on his sister and then a small note saying he'd disappeared. Suddenly he heard voices, his parents voices, a baby giggling and that annoying whine he recognized all too much. He ducked into the shop he was by and watched his family approach, Elizabeth picked up the Daily Prophet and stared in horror. She leafed through the pages and her jaw dropped when she herself on _third_ page.

"Dad," she yelled waving it at him, "dad, why am I not on the front page." The photographers were around them in a minute, Lily put Michael down and held onto the end of his leash which was attached to a body harness. Michael walked a few steps before he fell, while James tried to calm Elizabeth Harry watched a dark cloaked person snatched Michael.

Lily yelped as the rough material of the leash was torn from her grip and she screamed as she watched her screaming baby carried away by the figure. Harry's blood began to boil, that was his brother, the man Aparated but Harry could sense he hadn't gone far. He drew his cloak hood over his face and took off in the direction from which he sensed his brother and the man.

A lot of people were giving the pair odd looks, what with a guilty and shifting dark looking man holding a wailing baby an arms length and shouting at it to 'Shut the fuck up!' Harry skulked beside them in the shadows waiting for the right moment, when everyone looked he walked out and stepped up to the man, he held out his arms, "Thank-you for finding my brother sir, it was very careless of me to let him wonder off."

The man looked affront, "What the hell are you on about kid?" the man demanded, "this is my son Jason," the man lied through his teeth.

"I beg to differ, that boys name is Michael Potter," everyone stopped and looked when they heard that name, the man began to sweat, then the baby giggled and reached out to Harry.

"'Arry," he gurgled.

Harry didn't react noticeably but he knew he couldn't afford to be caught now, "Oh, so it is, sorry, my mistake," the man shoved Michael into Harry's arms, and left in a hurry. He pushed through the disgruntled crowd who glared after his retreating back. Harry looked around at the people who were starring at him; he ran into a nearby alley and went back to where he saw his parents reporting the disappearance to an Auror.

He waited until the Auror was alone before he stepped out of the shadows, "Is this what you're looking for?" Harry asked.

The Auror gaped on me, "Nanashi," he gasped," Harry pushed the baby into the Aurors hands.

"Take him back to his family," Harry said before slinking back into the shadows, the Auror could only stare and sure enough the incident was in the papers the next week.

----

So it's shorter, so sue me. Anyway hope you enjoyed it :-) Next chappie will get written soon...reviews might help with the inspiration hint hint


	5. Life synopsis

**Title: Light in the Shadow**

**Summary: AU Harry has lived his life over shadowed by his sister, neglect forced him into himself and his mind crossed the barrier into another world. He now has access to people just like him and how will he survive when everyone sees him as a shadow to the supposed girl-who-lived?**

**Rating: R (For dark and unfriendly content)**

**Status: 5 chapters written, 5 chapters posted**

**Review count: 62 (29 reviews, I'm glad somebody likes it)**

**keira - Well technically for you he doesn't know, brief life synopsis occurs this chapter!**

**kristina - Thanks**

**Lady FoxFire - Yeh, poor Siri didn't stand much of a chance, but hey, if you want I'll write a Harry x Sirius fic just 4 u**

**fudgebaby - Sorry, it didn't turn out to be Harry x Draco, but I'll see if I can write one for you k? Anyway, I'm rubbish at making consistently long chapters but hey, I'll se what I can do, k? **

**KillerLily - Thanks so much, that means a lot :-) shakes cyber hand lol, best I can do I'm afraid oh yeh and SEVI WON!!!**

**javacap - okay**

**wraith - thanks 4 voting**

**Fangfoot - Thanks**

**raindyday88 - I would have to disagree on the most pairings front but hey, I don't care, thanks for voting**

**bets - You know, you've probably cast more votes than half of the other reviewers put together 0.o**

**MaidenMasherV - Sorry...het didn't make it on this one but I will write an HP het fic 4 u if u want! Oh and it can be Harry x Fleur 2 if u so wish! :-)**

**Jalise - Nah, Pansy wont be a slut in this story, a bit pushy, but not a slut**

**zeduire - okay then...**

**Pheonix Blaze - Okay thanks**

**cat - righto**

**Kiki Smythe - Thanks, that makes me feel so much better **

**HarrySlytherinson - Here's the update, enjoy**

**Summerkins - Yeh...poor Ginny, I'm trying to make Michael as cute as possible, is it working? His little 'Arry will be very important later on btw, anyway, as for Elizabeth (Elizabeth: OW!!! You're a horrible person, you're just jealous because I'm the saviour of a whole race and I'm an elemental and I'm popular and you're not sticks out tongue) well, she pretty much speaks for herself, you cna have her for a punching bag if you want, she's giving me a headache ;;; **

**Pairings: Harry x Severus (by 1 vote)**

**Harry x Draco : 25  
Harry x Hermione : 18  
Harry x Elizabeth : 0  
Harry x Cho : 1  
Harry x Ginny : 9  
Harry x Sirius : 7  
Harry x Remus : 1  
Harry x Severus : 26  
Harry x Fred : 0  
Harry x George : 0  
Harry x Pansy : 7  
Harry x Oliver : 0  
Harry x Luna : 1  
Harry x Tom : 1  
Harry x OC : 2  
Harry x Neville : 1  
Harry x Fleur : 2**

**Notes: Right, this is the final lovey dovey chapter, it gets bad next chappie!**

----

"Hey kid," Harry turned to see an Auror running towards him, "Where's your family?" the man asked.

Harry looked at him and scowled, "They waiting for me," Harry replied cautiously.

"So you come to Diagon Alley often then kid?" the other demanded.

"Yeh, why? I'm looking for a present for my sister, it's her birthday soon," Harry lied glaring at the man.

"Well aren't you a little young to be wondering around on your own," the man looked at Harry pointedly who didn't reply. "You know what kid, I think you're a runaway," Harry's eyes widened, "I don't think you have a family."

Harry took a step back, "So? What does it matter what you think?" Harry demanded.

The Auror grabbed Harry's arm and pulled, his grip hurt Harry, "It matters because I think you're a nuisance wondering the streets, you belong in an orphanage," the Auror gave a tug and began to pull Harry along. "You'll be put in with the other trouble makers like you," the man declared.

Harry didn't say anything but he scowled darkly as he was dragged to a wizard orphanage the Auror tried to interrogate him but it was no use.

.:˙˚°˚˙†‡‡†˙˚°˚˙:.

That was the day Harry Potter died, I said my parents had died in a fire and I'd been searching Diagon Alley for a relative. I hid the picture, too easy to trace, plus it would prove I was lying, I kept a close eye on my cloak too. Greedy bastards, they took my bag and the cloths inside it, I never saw them again, they only let me keep my cloak because I made a fit when they tried to take it away. I still think they would have stolen it from me in my sleep if I hadn't stuffed it in my mattress cover.

Anyway, it's five years later, I'm fifteen and I've been going to Durmstrang for five years, I represented Bulgaria as their seeker last year in the world tournament. We didn't give the Irish a chance to score, I caught the snitch about a minute into the game.

Oh yeh, I also said that I'd forgotten my name and I changed my looks, I hid my scar, gave myself brown hair and blue eyes. My name now is Rafael Stevens, cool no? I made it up myself. Anyway, life is good, I managed to get perfect on my sister, rather than show off by blasting her with wandless magic I just decided to be more popular. I make the front page on nearly every issue of every magazine in the world, well, me and Nanashi. Yeh, he's still around, saving the day every now and then and then there's Lizzie, page 3, she made page 5 once.

I wish I could say that everything was okay, that nothing was wrong but I couldn't ignore the Death Eater activity going on around me, I realized that nearly all my peers were potential Death Eaters so I decided to rub salt into old wounds. I transferred, I transferred to Hogwarts and well…that's when my life got interesting…

.:˙˚°˚˙†‡‡†˙˚°˚˙:.

I'd gone to Olivanders to get my wand and learned the strangest thing, that old man said he'd been waiting…expecting me even. He had this glint in his eye that made me feel like he might know, that he might know that I was Harry Potter. He kept looking at my forehead as sparks came out of the wand which he told me was the brother of the same wand that had given Elizabeth Potter her scar. I had cringed and said he was made to expect great things from me.

I met Nicholas Flamel in my first year and got some tips on making a Philosopher's Stone, I raised a giant snake in my second year and found out I was a Parselmouth. I'm just full of surprises no? I rode a dragon in my third year and tamed a Thestral. I lured a Kelpie out of the water in my fourth year, not to mention I won the Tri-Wizard tournament, gee, how could I not? I was up against Elizabeth, surprise, surprise and some self-assured half-veela, I also unmasked an imposter Professor while I was there, saved Elizabeth's life unfortunately. In my fifth year I drove away a bunch of Rogue dementors, survived an encounter with a werewolf and became an unregistered animagus. But ssh, don't tell anyone!

Even after all that I had passed all my OWL s with Es a year early and I was well known for my early mastery of complicated and ancient spells like the Patronus for example so when I walked through the great double doors for the first time in my life imagine the reaction. I recognized the blond hair of Draco Malfoy, I'd seen him in pictures with his Death Eater father, character to be avoided if you ask me.

I saw a bushy haired girl with brown eyes and a big book propped against a blue decorated table. A boy with flaming red hair sitting next to whom I would assume to be his younger sister. I almost did I double take, a memory flashed in my mind of the first time Nanashi had appeared, that was that girl, Ginny Weasley. Then, just down from them…Elizabeth Potter, my nose twitched but that was it.

I got the head table and lightning flashed in the sky above and untouchable rain fell, "Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Stevens," the old man whom I assumed to be Albus Dumbledore greeted.

"Thank-you," I replied, I looked at the sorting hat, "I take it that's the sorting hat," Dumbledore nodded. I walked over to a stunned looking witch in emerald green and pointed at my head, "Well?" I asked expectantly.

"Oh right," she shook her head and snapped out of her trance, the hate slipped down past my eyes, I heard the hat shift.

'_Well hello Harry Potter, it seems you're a few years late,_' so it was true, the hate could read minds, but what did it mean by a few years late?

'_I mean, Mr. Potter, that you've been down on this schools waiting list since you were born, but you went to Durmstrang…_' the hat trailed off, so? I though, what does it matter if I'm here or there?

'_Well, that's for you to find out…isn't Mr. Rafael Stevens_' I scowled, '_well let's have a look at you, talent, clever, studious, ambitious and what's this…jealousy?_' Who would I have to be jealous of?

'_You're sister…_' I blanched, what was it talking about, '_it's all here in you're head, she didn't stop the Dark Lord, although I'm sure you remember that_' my eyes widened, I'd forgotten.

The hat chuckled, '_Welcome back Harry Potter, now, where do I put you, somewhere where you will thrive, we want you to achieve the best after all…_'

"Slytherin!" the hat announced, the green coloured table cheered loudly as Harry went down to sit on the end.

"Now let the feast begin," Dumbledore announced. Harry looked up at the teacher's table, he saw his mother and father, Remus and Sirius, a big man with lots of black hair, a frizzy haired out of it woman and a few nameless others.

Harry saw Remus look at him pointedly, Harry just smirked at him showing off perfect teeth. The werewolf blushed and looked away to talk to Sirius, Harry laughed and began to eat. He didn't notice the stairs he was getting from the students, more some than others.

----

I know the chapters short but next chapter I promise I'll make them 3 word pages long permanently instead of just 2. :-) I've had a couple of complaints about chapter length. Now I know it's not much of an R yet but things are going to get dark I promise, they'll be lovely things like suicide attempts, hate mail, rape, sadism, masochism, sex, bad Harry, incest and I might throw in some kinky stuff just for good measure! :-) Oh and there will be violence, lots of violence...eventually.


	6. A few years late

**Title: Light in the Shadow**

**Summary: AU Harry has lived his life over shadowed by his sister, neglect forced him into himself and his mind crossed the barrier into another world. He now has access to people just like him and how will he survive when everyone sees him as a shadow to the supposed girl-who-lived?**

**Rating: R (For dark and unfriendly content)**

**Status: 6 chapters written, 6 chapters posted**

**Review count: 79 (17 thanks people, keep reviewing now!)**

**Lady FoxFire - Yeh Snape won, and sorry that the chapter was so confusing and yeh he did that at Durmstrang and I 4got that detail when I wrote it so sue me. But hey, it was an accident and Voldie comes in later, when I've got settled.**

**IwishIbelieve - Okay thanks**

**Fire fox - Thank you**

**Jalise - Yes, I have been told that by many and thank you for not being predjudice, I have now updated and I will make the chapters longer, in a little while, I just need to get into the story.**

**God - Well, hopefully it will please you to know that Harry will also be _assorting_ with Draco? I'm sorry that neither Ginny nor Pansy won.**

**Dom the Dark - Thanks...**

**Blackraven27 - I like them too, I felt left out because I hadn't written one. I'm going to write another but ssh, don't tell anyone**

**Silver Flame - Okay...thank you**

**Mage-Alia - Thank you very much I will**

**orlitza - Sorry Remus didn't make it, I will write another au and it will be RH, how does that sound?**

**KillerLily - Yes he did, glad you like it, well, here's the next chapter**

**Loki40766 - It's okay, glad you like the story. I had to put him in instead of Viktor, it added some conflict between Harry and Lizzie lol. He'll be coming in again soon actually, I had almost forgotten about Nanashi. Oh yeh, btw, you just saved my life with that suggestion of yours!**

**Summerkins - (Gulps) PLease don't kill me, it's one-sided! I't part of the plot...anyway, guess what, Michael will reappear in the next two chapters...my poor baby won't be happy tho. Anyway, Ginny and Harry are going to be friends, don't worry about that. Okay, you can have her when the stories finished, as much as I think the world would kiss your feet if you took her now it would spoil the story!**

**HarrySlytherinson - Now that would be telling, anyway, here's the update.**

**fudgebaby - Glad you like, anyway, no need to be bummed anymore!!! Dun dun dun, c'est un DHS!!!**

**Pairings: Draco x Harry x Severus (After careful consideration of this suggestion I have decided this will be a triangular affair! All you DH fans have Loki40766 to thank for this!)**

**THESE ARE STATISTICS THAT WILL BE REMOVED NEXT CHAPTER YOU CAN NO LONGER VOTE!!!**

**Harry x Draco : 27  
Harry x Hermione : 19  
Harry x Elizabeth : 0  
Harry x Cho : 1  
Harry x Ginny : 11  
Harry x Sirius : 7  
Harry x Remus : 8  
Harry x Severus : 30  
Harry x Fred : 0  
Harry x George : 0  
Harry x Pansy : 8  
Harry x Oliver : 0  
Harry x Luna : 1  
Harry x Tom : 1  
Harry x OC : 2  
Harry x Neville : 1  
Harry x Fleur : 2**

**Notes: Okay, I know I said the voting ended last chapter but since some people voted anyway I added the scores. Didn't change the fact that Sevvie won tho.**

----

Harry had followed the rest of the Slytherins and then followed the blond boy, Draco Malfoy and a brown haired boy whose name he found out was Blaise Zabini up to the boy's dormitories. As soon as he got into the three bedded room the two others turned on him, "Guess you think you're going to be bossing us around eh Stevens?" Blaise growled.

"Well it's not going to happen, you got that," Draco sneered.

"Guys I," Harry started but he didn't get to finish it.

"Shut it Stevens, I'm the King of Slytherin, you hear me?" Draco glared at him, "I am Draco Malfoy and am to be treated with respect."

"Yeh, if you think fame will gain you popularity here then you're wrong," Blaise leered, "so you better play nice or else you'll end up like that Potter brat."

"What are you going to do to her?" Harry asked, suddenly very interested.

"If she tried another one of her house union stunts that involved me," Draco started then looked at Blaise to finish,

"We're gunna kill her," the other replied smirking.

A grin crept onto Harry's face, "Oh, can I help?" the both looked at him stunned.

"What's this, goody, goody Rafael Stevens has a dark side?" Blaise asked looking Harry up and down approvingly.

"You know what," Draco said slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders, "You might just fit in around here," Harry smirked and Draco smirked back.

"Who says I want to?" Harry asked challengingly, his eyes glinted.

"I do," Draco replied, "and what I say goes," he too grinned and his stormy grey eyes flashed to a piercing blue.

"We'll see about that," Harry replied before he made his way to his bed.

"Play you're cards right Stevens," Draco said and Harry looked at him, "and I might just like you," Draco smirked and Harry raised an eyebrow.

---Gryffindor Tower---

Elizabeth paced up and down her dormitory, "What's wrong with you?" asked a bouncy blonde girl, also known as Barbie's biggest fan, named Saffy.

"Rafael being here bothers me," Elizabeth replied.

Another girl, Jane looked over at Elizabeth's wall which was covered with posters, merchandise, newspaper clippings and magazine cuttings of one guy and one guy alone. "Why should you be?" she asked slyly, "he's you're biggest crush yet, bigger than that one you had on Draco Malfoy."

Elizabeth blushed before she replied, "Yes well," she coughed, "he's also my greatest rival," another girl, a quite sensible one name Megan then raised one of her eyebrows.

"Since when was he you're rival?" she asked, the three looked at her and glared.

"Shut up freak," Jane said.

"Yeh, no one likes you," Saffy sneered.

"Go find another dormitory, you are beneath us," Elizabeth declared in a moment of big-headedness.

"Fine," Megan replied quietly, teary eyed she rushed past them all, bumping Jane in the process as she fled down the stairs.

She made for the Fat Lady but she was stopped, "Where are you going at this late hour, you're supposed to be in bed," said the house prefect.

"I'm sorry, I have to see Professor Dumbledore…" she stammered.

"Who is probably sleeping," the prefect sighed and put a hand to his head, "Look just go to bed," the red head said tiredly.

"Wait, what are you doing out of bed so late anyway?" Megan asked, stalling for time.

"I'm a prefect," the other replied, "now go to you're dormitory," he said slowly as he guided her towards the stairs.

"But I don't want to go up there," she began to cry, "they hate me," she declared.

"Oh right, you're in Elizabeth's dormitory," Megan sniffed and nodded, "right, go up to the fifth years dormitory and go find my sister, she'll know what to do."

Megan nodded and went upstairs. Ron watched her go and thought aloud to himself, "I wonder how she would have turned out if that brother of hers hadn't disappeared," he yawned and then went to bed.

---Slytherin Dungeons---

Harry closed the curtains to his four poster and had just gotten under the sheets when, "So…how do you like Hogwarts?"

He jumped slightly and looked up to see a girl sitting cross-legged in front of him, she was grinning at him. She had emerald green almond shaped eyes and ebony hair that fell to a little beyond her shoulders and glistened in the candle light. "Well so far," Harry smirked, "It's boring me."

He saw her eyes darken, "You'll like it trust me," she looked him up and down, "especially if old Snapey Wapey takes a disliking to you," she declared and smirked back at him.

"What, that greasy haired potions master you told me about, the one that favors Slytherins and hates Gryffindors without question?" Harry asked and she nodded.

"Yep, that's the one, he was a Death Eater you know," she then stretched herself out so she was laying down facing him, he just remained propped against the headboard.

"Now he's got my interest, I'm surprised he's alive," Harry smirked.

"Oh Voldemorte doesn't know," she replied.

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Oh, so he's a spy?" she nodded, "Well Mira, this may just turn out to be worth my while."

"That's the spirit," she winked, "Anyway, I've got to go, I have a dimension to run," then she disappeared.

.:˙˚°˚˙†‡‡†˙˚°˚˙:.

I guess I should explain before you go any further, that was Mira Potter, she's me, well sort of. She's form a different dimension, in her world I wouldn't have had a sister or a brother and my parents would be dead by now. In her world I would have been sorted into Slytherin but she tells me she met another Harry Potter, a Gryffindor Harry Potter. Personally I can't see myself in Gryffindor but hey.

Anyway, I met her years ago when I was practicing meditation out of a book; I got it wrong and managed to send myself into a coma. Not clever but also managed to hurl my spirit into her dimension and we met and became friends and blah blah blah. She went to Hogwarts and I went to Durmstrang, she defeated the Dark Lord when she was fourteen and has been ruling the entire world since, her Dumbledore is dead and all the sexes are reversed in her world so Malfoy would be a girl there.

So yeh, I can go to her world in spirit form and she can come to mine but we can't take solid form and no one but each other can see, well us. It's hard to explain but anyway, she's like my best friend.

.:˙˚°˚˙†‡‡†˙˚°˚˙:.

The next day at breakfast Harry had the shock of his life.

----

But what that is...will have to wait until next time!

Did you know that Barbie was once a porn star? 0.o Well, I'm going to France tomorrow and so I won't be able to update but I'll try and think up some good ideas, k? Suggested wouldn't be minded either! In fact, I'll do a little competition...

Everyone make some suggestions for events to happen to Harry in lessons and stuff, best three I get I'll do!


	7. Getting around

**Title: Light in the Shadow**

**Summary: AU Harry has lived his life over shadowed by his sister, neglect forced him into himself and his mind crossed the barrier into another world. He now has access to people just like him and how will he survive when everyone sees him as a shadow to the supposed girl-who-lived?**

**Rating: R (For dark and unfriendly content)**

**Status: 6 chapters written, 6 chapters posted**

**Review count: 89 (10 Yay, at this rate may break 100!)**

**Sick of Slash - Well that may be true but whether it's popular or not I wrote this story the way I wanted it, I put it up to see what everyone else thinks but that doesn't mean I have to appease them. True it may have a large age difference but love is love and cannot be conditional. Hence forth, I'll this my way, if you want to read an au het then wait until I finish this story and I will write you one. Until then, ta!**

**Loki40766 - Well Mira was originally going to be in another fic as being an alter for Harry but that idea flopped so here she is. She's not going to be big, she's just there for the humour, but she does have her dramatic bit near the end of the story. Lol, as for Lizzie, that you will have to read!**

**Travis Grant - Thank-you very much for your comment, numerous that they are, however please, if there is a next time, read the _latest_ author note so you know when the voting has stopped! I don't mind you reading from the beginning and reviewing every chapter but please don't vote if it's over, check first! Please and thank-you.**

**Melshenia Kari - The characters will interact, when I have the foundations finished and I just finished them this chapter so la la la. Also, if my memory doesn't fail me, I do believe I've stated twice that the VOTING IS OVER!!! Harry will be with Severus and little bit of Draco, you do not have 36 votes and Tom will not be Harry's love interest although I could make it one sided if you really really wanted. Anyway, here is the update!**

**crazy-lil-nae-nae - Great**

**Summerkins - Yep, a German doll made for men, lol, anyway, I suppose not, but sitll, this chapter is funny, and yeh, I go to France a lot, it's part of the 'living in England' package. Oh well, enjoy the update.**

**Pairings: Draco x Harry x Severus**

**Notes: I am so sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been working on my art!!! Sorry, anyway, here's the update so enjoy people!**

----

"Go for it," said Jane.

"Yeh, like he'll turn you down," Saffy added looking Elizabeth up and down approvingly.

"Well, I guess," she posed for a moment and then walked over to the Slytherin table where Harry was sitting with his back to her talking to Malfoy who was sitting across from him. As she came nearer Malfoy looked up and scowled remembering her antics last year, she smirked at him and he shivered.

"Rafael," she cooed, Malfoy snickered when Harry paled and turned very, very slowly.

"Yes Miss Potter?" he replied looking at her cautiously as she gave him what she thought was an attractive smile.

"Would you like the honor of being my boyfriend?" her voice was high-pitched and laced with false sugar.

"Um…no," Harry mumbled feeling utterly disgusted at the idea.

"I think this kid is insane," Harry had to fight to keep a straight face as Mira jabbed her thumb at Elizabeth. She then stuck her arm through Elizabeth's head, being a spirit meant it past straight through and Elizabeth didn't feel a thing, "Yep, just I suspected…nothing there," Mira shook her head.

"Well I'm glad you said yes because I…" Elizabeth paused mid practiced rant and looked at him in horror, "But Rafael darling why not?" she gaped at him.

"He's your brother? Isn't that reason enough?" Harry ignored Mira's comment he didn't notice the strange look one boy gave them.

"I, I have a girlfriend," Mira blanched, "Her name is Mira."

"What? Are you crazy?" Harry ignored her again as he watched Elizabeth's face twitch and distort in anger.

"Fine, see if I care," with that she turned on her heal and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"I think that went rather well," Harry grinned.

"You do realise she won't give up," Harry raised an eyebrow, "she did this top me last year, Stevens, it would appear you're her latest obsession," Draco explained.

"That's great," Harry groaned, "just great, I don't even like girls," Draco's eyes widened and he gazed at him in horror. Harry clapped a hand to his mouth, "I mean," he paused, "I mean I don't like girls like her."

"Oh no you don't Stevens I know exactly what you meant," Draco smirked, "oh this is rich, I have the biggest dirt on one of the world's greatest celebrities."

Harry blushed, "Don't tell," he pleaded.

"Just obliviate him when no one's looking, like anyone will notice," Mira suggested standing next to him with his arms crossed.

"Shut up," Harry muttered.

Draco coughed as he swallowed something the wrong way, "Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing, nothing," Harry then stood up and grabbed his bag, "well, I best be going, don't want to be late for class, time is passing," then Harry walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at his watch, "But we've got twenty minutes."

---Harry---

Harry sighed as he headed for the library, ignoring the suspicious glances that Madame Pince sent at him from her seat. He walked around to find a boy sitting at a table reading a book, a boy with almond shaped green eyes and reddish brown hair. Before Harry could stop himself he said, "Michael."

"Huh," the boy looked up, "yes," he looked left and right before his eyes landed on Harry, "oh, hello, I don't believe we've met."

"N-no," Harry stuttered, "We haven't."

"You're Rafael Stevens aren't you," Michael said eagerly, jumping to his feet and holding out his hand, "I'm Michael Potter."

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied taking the other's hand warily.

"Hey," Michael said as if he'd just realised something, "How did you know my name?"

"Um…seen you in the papers, what with you're sister being so…famous and all," Harry lied hesitantly, suddenly Michael looked confused.

"Have we met before," Harry shook his head, "I swear I should know you, you're eyes, they seem familiar to me," Harry just looked blank. Michael shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm being silly, we can't possibly of met, oh well," Michael turned around and grabbed the book he had been reading, "It was very nice meeting you Mr Stevens," he began to walk away.

"You can call me Rafael…if you want," Harry suggested, he felt very nervous around his youngest sibling and the most vulnerable.

Michael stopped and turned his head grinning, "Alright," he nodded, "but only if you call me Michael!"

"Yes," Harry nodded and with a wave Michael left the library, Harry checked his watch and realised there was just enough time to get to his first lesson…Potions, then he realised he didn't know the way.

"Well then," he turned to see Mira floating beside him, she was a couple of inches off the ground, "you had better hope that the layout of this castle is the same in this dimension, let's go," then she sped off.

Harry followed and they soon arrived outside the cold dungeon in which potions was held, "I would stick around, but I have a lot of work to do," with that she left.

Harry nodded and entered into the classroom to see very seat taken except for one next to Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Malfoy," Harry drawled as he sat down next to the blonde, swinging his bag up to put it on the table.

"Have fun wherever you went Stevens?" Draco also drawled.

"Silence," snapped Professor Snape as he entered the classroom and glided up the isle to his desk, he then picked up the register and began to call out names. Eventually his got to the Ss "Stevens, Rafael," Harry opened his mouth to reply but Snape carried on, "our new, celebrity."

"If that's how you want to put it," Harry retorted, "fame isn't everything," Harry tucked some of his hair behind his ear and leaned back on his stool crossing his arms.

"Clearly," Snape replied, he sneered and his nose twitched as he span on his heel and began to scribble ingredients all over the bored.

While Snape's back was turned Draco leaned over and hissed into Harry's ear, "I don't believe this."

"What?" Harry looked at him.

"Silence Mr. Stevens," Snape snapped. He stormed up to the brown haired boy, his cloak billowed, "Perhaps you think that you are above the rest of us, do rules not apply to you Mr. Stevens?"

Snape's hands slammed down in front of Harry onto the desk, blue eyes looked from the hands to the face and smirked, "Temper, temper, after all, I've only been her what," he looked at his watch, "seven minutes." Draco looked at him in shock, the Gryffindors sat in shocked silence, never, never had Professor Severus Snape lost his rag like this with anyone, not even a _Gryffindor_.

"Detention, here, 8 o'clock, tonight," Snape spat through ground teeth before going into his potions cupboard leaving instructions for students to brew the potion.

"Oh my God, what in hell's name did you do to him?" Draco demanded, both he and Harry were well aware of the ears that were listening in on them.

"You want the truth?" Draco nodded, "I have no idea," Draco snickered.

"Well he hates you now," Draco stated bluntly.

Harry looked at him, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Well he's never disliked any of the Slytherins before, his bias you see," Draco explained and Harry nodded as Draco continued, "It's setting a bad example for the _Gryffindorks_ over there."

"I see," Harry smirked, "so I'll have to make him _like_ me then."

Draco smirked back at him, "I like the way you talk Stevens, I really do."

----

Well, did you like that people? Oh and tell me, who likes Mira and who thinks I need to get rid of her?


	8. Old memories

**Title: Light in the Shadow**

**Summary: AU Harry has lived his life over shadowed by his sister, neglect forced him into himself and his mind crossed the barrier into another world. He now has access to people just like him and how will he survive when everyone sees him as a shadow to the supposed girl-who-lived?**

**Rating: R (For dark and unfriendly content)**

**Status: 7 chapters written, 7 chapters posted**

**Review count: 96 (7 Cool, I might hit 100 by next chappie!)**

**Summerkins - At least someone does, there will be some Michael x Harry bonding, just so you know, this chapter should explain a little about Snape, lol, glad you liked that bfgf bit, I thought it was funny when I wrote it, I'd prefer to live in America, it would solve my Anime access problems, for that England is hopeless. I know 3 shops that supply manga/anime stuff, JUST 3!!!**

**Bellatrix-Vecours - Votings over sweetie**

**Lady FoxFire - Lol, I may throw a lemon into this, dunno yet...**

**Loki40766 - Glad you like Mira and yeh, this chapter does explain some of the Harry x Snape tension.**

**Night-Owl123 - Lol, glad you like**

**Chick - Yay, I'm glad you think that they're not Mary-sues, unless you count 'perfect bitch' as a Mary-sue **

**Pakerin Pyros - Oh they'll find out and they'll find out very dramatically, but not for a while...**

**Pairings: Draco x Harry x Severus**

**Notes: Had a lot to do so I couldn't update, anyway, hope this chapter gives a better insight as to how important Michael is and why Snape does not like Harry.**

----

"I've never known Snape hate a Slytherin before," Blaise commented as he and Draco left potions for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Well if you ask me, he's nothing but trouble," Pansy sneered as she came up beside them.

"Oh come on," Blaise laughed, "that's rich coming from you."

Pansy went red and stormed off angrily, "That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Draco asked as he watched Pansy leave, he smirked too.

"No not really," Blaise replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

Harry was the last the be ready to leave the classroom, he was at the door when Snape called, "Stevens."

Harry turned his head and spared the potion's master a glance over his shoulder, "Yes Professor?" Harry asked smirking and his eyes glittered mischievously.

"I'll be watching you," Snape snarled glaring at him.

Harry felt a smirk creep at his features, "I wouldn't have it any other way," with that he left the classroom, leaving a very flustered, very stunned Snape in his wake.

---Elizabeth---

"I can't believe he rejected me," the little girl raged storming around her dormitory again and again. Saffy and Jane watched her, not saying anything until Elizabeth rounded on them, "Well why?" she demanded.

"We don't know," Saffy said.

"Y-yeh," Jane replied, honestly, it was incredible how similar those two when you compared them to Crab and Goyle.

Elizabeth groaned and shook her head in frustration, "You two are impossible," she declared and then she stormed off down to the Gryffindor common room. Saffy and Jane blinked at her sudden departure, they both turned to look at each other both thinking the same thing, '_What did we do?_'

---Michael---

The small boy with the bottle green eyes and brown hair was currently sat outside propped against a tree near the lake. He was wrapped up in a black scarf, gloves and various other material methods of keeping warm. He had a sketchbook open on his lap and a set of paints sprawled out beside him, a paintbrush in his hand. "I can see you, you know that right?" Michael gave a sidelong glance at the girl who was leant over his shoulder.

She looked at him in shock to see if anyone else was there, there was no one, "I did mean you," she looked down at him, identical eyes to his locked. "I saw you at breakfast today too; you're not part of this world are you?"

Mira shook herself, "No kid, I'm not," she sat down beside him but the grass did not bend beneath her weight. "Question I'm asking is, how can you see me?"

"I don't know," Michael replied, "But I've always been able to supernatural things," he commented smiling.

"You're a wizard, have a werewolf for a Professor and vampires living in a forest not 5 kilometers away and you're talking about the supernatural?" Mira raised an eyebrow.

Michael laughed, "You're funny, I wish you were my sister," Mira blinked and looked taken aback by this comment. Michael suddenly looked depressed, "I sometimes wonder what it might have been like to grow up with a big brother." Michael paused for a moment before turning again to Mira, "I'm sorry, here I am spilling my guts to a random stranger, I haven't even introduced myself," he held out his hand, "I'm Michael Potter."

Mira looked sadly from his hand to his face, "Kid, I can't touch you," she waved her hand through his to demonstrate.

"Oh, right," Michael said, "Well, what's your name?"

"Mira," Mira replied, Michael smiled.

"That's a nice name," he commented.

"As nice as Harry?" Mira joked but suddenly Michael looked at her in astonishment.

"Harry…that was my brother's name," Michael said slowly, Mira had to fight not to say 'I know'.

"Well, nice meeting you kid, but I have to go," Mira then got up and walked round the tree and vanished. Michael put his sketchbook down and peered round the tree and was surprised to see her gone.

---That night, Slytherin Dungeons---

Snape sat grimly in his chair as he listened to fast approaching steps, he glared at the heavy door as it swung open. Harry swung the cloak off his shoulders and threw it leisurely over a work bench; he kicked the door shut behind him and then let his twinkling eyes meet Snape's. Severus ran his eyes over the boy in front of him black denim, slightly grey at the knees and a black silk shirt, top buttons undone to show a small expanse of perfect chest. "See something you like?" Harry asked as their eyes met again.

Severus had enough control over his cheeks from going red but Harry noticed the blush that crept up over the Professors collar, "Can't say I blame you really." Harry then waltzed up the isle like Snape did every morning and with his hands on the edge of Severus' desk he leaned forward. "It wouldn't be the first time, would it _Professor_?" Harry drawled, angling one eyebrow skywards.

Deciding to ignore his provocative student and preferring not to remember the embarrassing incident of two years ago Snape glared at Harry. "I would suggest Mr. Stevens, that you press on with your anointed task lest you want to spend the night in the dungeons," Snape sneered.

"Only if I was with you," Snape glared harder and pointed at his ingredients cupboard.

"It's well due for a cleaning and a sorting, oh and I'll be taking your wand," Snape held out his hand, Harry reached for his fly and Snape jolted. "What the hell do you think you're doing Stevens?" he demanded looking from Harry's hand to his smirking face.

"Getting my wand _Professor_," Harry replied coolly, Snape watched as Harry undid his fly giving the other man a glimpse of black boxers and he pulled out his wand from a sheath sown into the inside of his jeans. He handed it over to Severus who seemed to handle it almost gingerly.

"Well, get on with it," Severus ordered as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, he brought hands up to rub his temples exasperatedly. He jumped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, kneading them through his robes, already he could feel the muscles slackening. He sank back into his chair and opened his eyes looking above him to see Harry looking down at him. "I thought I told you to sort and clean the shelves?"

Harry indicated with his head and Severus twisted to look to see the bottles arranging themselves on dust clear shelves, "Wandless magic," Severus said out loud.

"Does it surprise you?" Harry asked still massaging Severus' shoulders slowly.

"Not really Stevens," Severus replied.

"Rafael," Harry said suddenly, winding his arms around Severus' neck.

"What?" Severus' eyes widened as he reached up a hand to feel one of the strong arm wrapped around his neck.

"I said," Harry whispered into Severus' ear, the potions master shuddered, "call me Rafael."

"You're my student," Severus protested, he could almost feel the boy's warmth through he chair and he felt himself wanting more and more to sink into that warmth. He hadn't felt this kind of warm in a long time and it unnerved him how one simple boy could have such a powerful effect.

"I haven't always been," Harry reasoned and Severus grunted, "Tell me, if a man sets sail on a ship and a part goes rotten, he replaces it with a new piece of wood and when another piece goes rotten he does the same thing. If by the time he has reached his destination he has replaced the whole of the ship, is it still his ship?"

"What are you trying to say?" Severus asked; he hadn't heard that one before.

"If I wasn't your student once and you kissed me then, why won't you kiss me now?" Harry asked, his eyes slipped closed as he rested his head on Severus shoulder.

"You were fourteen, it was a mistake and one which I don't plan to repeat," he heard Harry groan and suddenly felt a wave of guilt fall over him. He ignored it and instead tugged at the arms around his neck but they wouldn't move.

"But why not?" Harry asked, his breath hot against the other's ear, Severus shuddered. "I saw the way you looked at me when I came in," Harry stood up and walked around to stand in front of Severus. He hoisted himself backwards onto the desk, thrusting his hips out consequentially; he leaned forward to look his Professor in the eye. "And think about it, you weren't complaining before."

Severus coughed, "As I said, it was a mistake, I am near on 30 years your senior, you are my student, you've only just reached the age of consent, it's wrong on so many levels," Severus protested fighting the powerful waves that were flowing off the boy in front of him.

Severus closed and opened his eyes and what he saw startled him, rattled him, scared him, black hair, green eyes and what he could have sworn a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The image faded as quickly as it had come when Harry slid off of the desk, is head hung low and his hair dipping in front of his eyes, his _brown_ hair dipping in front of his _blue_ eyes.

"Can I go Professor?" he asked, his voice now cold and numb.

Severus sighed, "Yes Stevens, you can go." Harry gave him a withering look as he left, grabbing his cloak and throwing it around his shoulders, he wrenched the door open and strode out.

Now that the boy had left Severus felt strangely empty, stunned by the shear hurt in the look the boy had given him. The warmth was gone and the invisible ties that had seemed to pull him into the other boy's presence were gone. Severus shook his head and proceeded to go to bed, although if he didn't calm his mind soon he might not be able to go to sleep at all.

----

Well ta da, hope you like the SevixHarry moment tralala this will be fun to write now! :-)


	9. Talking to you

**Title: Light in the Shadow**

**Summary: AU Harry has lived his life over shadowed by his sister, neglect forced him into himself and his mind crossed the barrier into another world. He now has access to people just like him and how will he survive when everyone sees him as a shadow to the supposed girl-who-lived?**

**Rating: R (For dark and unfriendly content)**

**Status: 9 chapters written, 9 chapters posted**

**Review count: ()**

**Loki40766 - lol, glad you liked it all**

**Night-Owl123 - Yay, I have**

**fudgebaby - Well you're back now and yep, here's the next chapter**

**Wiccachick2000 - Um...this is chapter nine so not sure what you're talking about**

**laura - Mira will have a semi good part although she gets a bit scary later on**

**Valore - Lol, who doesn't want to drown their bratty little sibling? Yeh, I tried to keep Draco IC and glad you liked the plot**

**DoomGazelHell - Sorry, it's slash**

**RC Tanoshii - Well I'm not sure about father son but hey, this was never meant to be a Sirius x Harry story**

**Summerkins - Lol, yep, naughty paedophilic Severus and yep he can, i luv anime but the good thing is I'm going to New York in the Easter so I'm going to save up really really high and buy everything I see! :-)**

**Dakota - Actually I thought my health was perfectly fine but hell, whatever**

**Pairings: Draco x Harry x Severus**

**Notes: Michael and Harry moment later in the chapter!**

----

"What should we do with them my lady?" a shadowed figure looked up at the black haired girl that sat up on the throne before him.

"I don't know, what would my predecessor have done?" she asked.

"Killed them," the cloaked one suggested.

"And you, what would you have done to them?" she asked.

"I would have them killed my lady," the man suggested with an unnerving amount of amusement and anticipation in his voice.

"You monster," a red haired boy spat.

"Shut up you, crucio," the man cried pointing his wand at the boy however the red beam of light dispersed centimeters from the boy's face. The man spun to face the throne, "My lady, why?"

Mira chuckled and got up from her throne, tacking careful steps down towards the man who took a step back in fear. "You should know by now Miguel that I'm nothing like that wretch that I destroyed, I don't like spreading human blood, hence forth, you will be spared, take him away."

Golden chains lashed out of the floor to wrap around Miguel who screamed as he was dragged into darkness.

"Why did you do that?" the red-head asked.

"Tell me youngest Weasley," Mira turned to the red haired boy only a year her junior, "why would I do anything else?"

"Because you're a Slytherin," Mira rolled her eyes.

"Some people are so stereotypical, oh well, question now is," Mira knelt down in front of the Weasley, "do you want to go or not?"

"Where can I go, you're men destroyed my home," the boy spat.

Mira reached a hand up, the boy flinched, and she wiped the spit from her cheek with disgust, "My men as you call them are not mine at all but sniveling fools that are willing to grovel for their lives. They are not loyal to any but themselves, not even their families are safe in their hands so Mr Weasley, I'll make you an offer. You be loyal to me and I'll rebuild your home and re-instate your family."

"But, but you're evil," the boy protested.

"Hardly," Mira commented, "so, do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

As the Weasley was taken away by some of Mira's loyal followers she felt a sudden pull, she turned around to see Harry floating mere inches above the ground, "He hates me," he groaned.

Mira raised her eyebrows, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yeh but I decided to feign sickness and take the day off, I don't want to see anyone at that school right now anyway," Harry complained.

"So it didn't go according to plan last night then?" she asked and Harry gave her a 'what do you think' look. "What's up next then?" Harry shrugged. "Oh yeh, there's something I need to talk to you about, I had a little talk with your brother yesterday."

Harry did a double take, "You did what? Are you telling me they can all see you now?"

"No," Mira answered, "just him which makes me think, there's something linking you two."

"Are you referring to the prophecy?" Harry asked, Mira nodded; she'd told him about Trelawney's prophecy.

"But I have a feeling that because yours is an alternate dimension then the prophecy is also different," Mira commented.

"That's food for thought isn't it," she nodded, "Oh well," Harry sighed, "I need to go and think up more ways to embarrass Severus, bye now."

"Yeh," Mira trailed off, "See ya."

---Michael Potter---

Once again Michael was in the Hogwarts grounds, he was practicing, practicing his elemental skills. So far he could produce balls of electricity, charge muggle batteries and send lightning arrows flying (even if he could only get a meter range). Michael had just started up and arrow and had closed one eye, he concentrated very hard and let the arrow loose. He'd hoped to beat his one meter record but disappointingly fell short by about 50 cm.

Michael tried again, closing an eye and focusing on a bush, "You're trying too hard," Michael jumped, the arrow vanished and he spun around.

He blushed, "Oh, uh, Rafael Stevens right, um…" Michael trailed off.

"It's okay, I'm an elemental too," Harry then held out his hand palm up and conjured a small flickering flame.

"Wow," Michael gasped in wonder as he watched the fire drip into water, bloom into a rose and dissolve into a cloud. Suddenly Michael looked confused, "Wait, I think I, no," he shook his head, "it's impossible."

Harry blinked suddenly realizing that the first and last time he'd done that trick was for Michael when he was a baby.

"What's impossible?" Harry asked, Michael looked away, "anyway, I'm Rafael Stevens, you?" Harry held out his hand.

"Michael Potter," Michael replied, shaking hands with Harry, "You remind me of a girl I met yesterday, can't say why," Michael grinned.

Harry blanched and it took some effort to stop his hand from clenching, "Anyway, what were you trying to do a minute ago?"

"Oh that," Michael blushed, "I was trying to form an arrow but it's not working well."

"Well as I said, you're trying too hard," Harry said again and Michael glared at him.

"So what are you, an expert of something?" Michael demanded.

"Hardly," Harry replied, "but I can try and help if you want."

Michael shrugged then looked up at Hogwarts, it was lunch time and some students were already coming out to experience the good weather, "Shouldn't you have been in classes."

"Yeh but I've already read way ahead in all of them so I can miss a few," Harry commented grinning down at Michael who was substantially shorter.

"You'd like Hermione," Michael commented lazily.

"Who?" Harry asked raising one eyebrow.

"Hermione Granger, she's in Gryffindor," Michael answered.

"You mean the muggle born with the fuzzy hair and buck teeth?" Michael sighed and nodded.

"You Slytherins are all the same, at least you didn't call her a mudblood," Michael groaned.

"I can tell were you're going to get put," Harry grinned and Michael looked at him expectantly. "Gryffindor," Harry ruffled Michael's hair before turning to leave, "meet me in the astronomy tower tonight at seven, I'll show you how to use that power of yours."

Michael paused and let Harry walk off before calling to him, "Not saying I'll come mind you but thanks anyway."

Harry gave him a thumbs up over his shoulder before he went to lunch and prepared for charms with his mother. He groaned, just what he needed after being 'ill'.

---Dark lair---

"My lord, you called for me?" blonde hair cascaded out of the gap between snow white mask and charcoal black cloak

"Yes, go to the school under the pretense of visiting your son," there was a hiss and the man gulped as he felt a snake coil round his legs, "deliver our challenge to their hero," the man made to leave, "and Lucius."

"Yes my lord?"

"Don't fail me," the snake gave a menacing hiss as the man in her grasp dissolved in his own screams as he was hit by a bolt of red light. There was a dark, hollow chuckle, "Crucio."

----

I'm discontinuing this story, I've had some really horrible e-mails about it and I can't stand it, sorry people, really am...


	10. One last time

**Title: Light in the Shadow**

**Summary: AU Harry has lived his life over shadowed by his sister, neglect forced him into himself and his mind crossed the barrier into another world. He now has access to people just like him and how will he survive when everyone sees him as a shadow to the supposed girl-who-lived?**

**Rating: R (For dark and unfriendly content)**

**Status: 10 chapters written, 10 chapters posted**

**Review count: 14 (123 Thanks so much everyone)**

**Summerkins - I'm sure your stories do get readers, I'll read them if you want.**

**Night-Owl123 - Lol, okay**

**lilly1023 - Alright, I'll give you an ending, but it'll take a while**

**mcmouse-au - Um...(blush)...I didn't know people felt so strongly about this story. Anyway Elizabeth, James and Lily's reactions should be something worth watching**

**krazy pandi - Okay, I'll keep writing**

**Valore - Thank you, very much**

**fudgebaby - Lol, maybe they do**

**Loki40766 - Yeh, she kinda replaced the Dark Lord in her world but not a lot of people trust her, anyway, here's the update**

**TossingStarlight - Alright, lol, I'm joking, thanks for adding me to your favs**

**Silver Slytherin - Okay, I reconsidered, here you go**

**chanell-25 - Do you mind if I post it instead of e-mailing it to you?**

**Blood-Red Pearl - Lol, okay then**

**ruth - He didn't want to leave his brother in fact, he'll become extremely protective but he didn't want to stay either. Anyway Nanashi makes another appearance this chapter in fact so enjoy**

**Emerald Leupin - Well...you wanted another chappie but I think I've left it at another cliffhanger lol**

**Pairings: Harry x Severus**

**Notes: Well...since you people begged and since my life is a pile of shit atm I have decided to vent my anger on my story. It keeps my sanity intact,**

-

That night at supper Draco didn't eat, he'd received the owl from his father and now he was awaiting his arrival. He kept glancing at the two great oaken doors and twitched every time student came through. Harry elbowed him in the side and the blond jumped, and snapped his head round, "Yes?"

Harry looked wide eyed for a moment before regaining his composure, "Are you expecting someone? You seem kind of tense."

Draco looked at him like he'd just committed a mass murder, "No I'm n, I mean what are you, I…" Draco trailed off, then his face hardened, "bugger off Stevens!"

Harry blinked, "Okay chill," Harry then turned back to his dinner, he looked over at the teacher's table and saw Michael sitting next to his mother. Michael's eyes met his and the small boy smiled, Harry smiled back and then it happened.

A first year was walking across from the Ravenclaw to Gryffindor table, crossing right in front of the great wooden doors that made up the entrance. Suddenly, with a resounding bang, the doors flew off their hinges and the boy would surely have been crushed. Harry jumped to his feet, his chair crashed to the floor as he leap over the table. Dived, grabbed the boy around the waste and rolled out of the way of the doors.

As the smoke cleared Harry sat back, "You okay kid?" the boy nodded and scampered away to a girl that looked a lot like him, presumably his sister. Harry then looked back towards the doors, there in the doorway were several men in black cloaks and white masks, Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Impressive performance Mr Stevens, but a little too Gryffindor," the Death Eater at the front commented turning his covered face to look at Harry.

"Why's it any of your business, I'd rather be Gryffindor than kiss the feet of a mutilated tyrant," Harry sneered back, the Death Eater laughed.

"That sharp tongue of yours will get you into a lot of trouble one day boy, but no matter, it's not you we're here for," the Death Eater and the other five or so that accompanied him turned their attention to James and Lily. They had come down from the teachers table to stand protectively in front of Elizabeth who was shaking like a leaf, behind her was Michael and he was looking at Harry.

"You want Elizabeth," Harry realised.

"Smart boy," another Death Eater sneered.

"Well I'm ready, you pathetic slaves don't scare me," Elizabeth then bounded in front of her parents wand drawn. Dumbledore and all the other teachers were standing and Harry's eyes met Snape's for a moment before Harry looked away.

"Oh we will, we're here to deliver a challenge from our master, since you seem incapable of fighting he's decided to bring the war to you little miss, count yourself privileged."

"Nothing's a privilege coming from you," James spat.

Suddenly one Death Eater disappeared, "Where'd he go?" Lily cried.

"Invisibility cloak," James replied, he grabbed Elizabeth and held her close looking around. All the students were crowded against the walls; the Slytherins however were standing their ground.

All three jumped and turned around and there were a lot of gasps as Michael was grabbed around his throat and his waist. "Michael," Harry murmured, his eyes lost their glamour induced blue and became bright emerald. His hair began to turn black from the roots down, "damn," he swore, he had to get out of the hall before anyone noticed.

-Ginny Weasley-

She'd watched him ever since her younger brother Josh had run to her scared to death, her eyes widened as his eyes changed colour and then his hair. She watched him edge out of the hall at the back of the crowds and decided to follow. It was easy to move past the shell shocked students but what she saw out in the hall shook her. Rafael stood in the middle of the hall, he had summoned a red, flaming cloak and appeared to be talking to thin air.

He slung the cloak round his shoulders and turned, his hands were on the hood ready to pull it up. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking at her, but this wasn't the Rafael Stevens whose picture has in nearly every magazine in Europe. This one had bottle green eyes; almond shaped, black hair and a lightning scar half hidden under his hair. He reminded her of Lily and James Potter, merged into one

"W-who…" her eyes widened, "Nanashi," she gasped.

Suddenly Harry was right in front of her, one of his hands over her mouth, the other arm around her waist, "Listen, I'll explain everything to you later, but promise me that you'll keep you're mouth shut?" he looked down at her, removing his hand.

Ginny blushed, "I-I."

Harry drew his wand, "Promise girl or I'll obliviate you here and now," Ginny was about to protest when there was a yelp from the Great Hall. "Michael," then his hood was up and Harry was gone. Ginny could only stand there before collapsing in a dead feint.

-In the hall-

Harry came in and then began to push past students who, as soon as they realised who it was, moved out of the way. The Death Eaters turned when the whispers started, "Hey kid, who the hell are you?" one demanded.

"It's Nanashi," one panicked, wringing his hands, "he'll kill us all!"

"Not with this little thing in our possession he won't," the one holding Michael sneered as he pushed his way to the front.

Harry raised his hand, now the only thing not hidden by his cloak, in his upturned palm a ball of fire began to grow. "I suggest you let the boy go or else you might crawl away with fewer appendages than you walked in with," Harry threatened, his voice too had changed so no one would recognise him.

"Oh yeh," the Death Eater's voice wavered, "you're sure about that are you?"

"Don't make me prove my point," Harry said lazily, "you let the boy go and let you walk out of here alive, you refuse and I'll take you to pieces bit by bit."

At that the man drew his wand and shouted "Arvada Kedavra," the jet of green light sped towards Harry and he smirked. The green hit an invisible shield surrounding him and disappeared in a shower of green sparkles.

"Is that the best you can do?" Harry asked snidely taking a few steps forwards.

"We should get out of here boss," one of the other Death Eaters said suddenly and with that all of them vanished under invisibility cloaks.

"Michael," Lily screamed.

Harry just laughed and flicked his hand, gusts of wind enveloped what appeared to be thin air. The Death Eaters were trapped and their invisibility cloaks were ripped from them. The wind plucked Michael out of the Death Eaters arms and brought him down to the floor, "Tell your master that I'd like to meet him, one last time." With that the wind carried the Death Eaters out the door and Michael turned to Harry.

"Thank you," he smiled.

Suddenly Harry felt the tip of a wand pressed into his back, "Take of your hood traitor," it was Snape.

"Why, pray tell, am I a traitor?" Harry asked without turning round or lowering his hood, "especially since I just saved one of the Potters."

"Then, if you're not a traitor, why did you want to see the Dark Lord?" Snape demanded.

"Voldemort," he felt Snape shiver as he said the name, "I merely want to see him but unlike some I'm not brandished with his mark." He spun round and gripped Snape's arm just above his left elbow, where the Dark Mark was.

Snape scowled, still keeping his wand set on Harry but now pointing at his chest. "What are you going to do Severus Snape, perform the killing curse or skewer me?"

-

Well, it's another cliffhanger but at least it's something right?


	11. Unbreakable truth

**Heya people...it's the summer holidays and I just got round to going through all of my files. I found this chapter that I hadn't posted and since this story is still on 14 alerts and 41 favorites I thought I'd post it...**

Severus didn't have time to say anything because the boy had disappeared in a swirl of flame. Lily then ran to Michael, "Michael darling are you hurt?" she enveloped him in a hug.

Harry reappeared in the entrance hall, he looked down at Ginny's unconscious form, "You should obliviate her you know," Harry turned his head slightly to see Mira beside him.

"I don't think she'll cause a problem," Harry replied, Mira raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, forgetting the girl for a moment you should get going," there was noise coming from the Great Hall now, "or you'll be spotted."

"True," then Harry began to make his way towards the Slytherin dungeons, Mira watched him go. She turned to look as the Great Hall doors slid open and out came James and Lily. James was carrying Elizabeth and Lily was carrying Michael. The both stopped to look down at Ginny then the rest of the students began to crowd round. While they were fussing over Ginny Mira had begun to move away, but then Michael was by her side.

"What happened to her?" he demanded as he followed Mira into a disserted corridor.

"Who? The carrot top? No idea," Mira shrugged.

Michael snickered, "It is the same hue isn't it?" he looked around, "did you see Nanashi?"

"I'll do you one better," Mira smirked at Michael who looked suddenly on edge, "I know who he is," Mira winked.

Michael's jaw dropped open and he stared, "You do? Who is he?"

"Now that is something I can't tell you," with that Mira faded and Michael grumbled, he crossed his arms and stamped his foot before heading back to his parents.

---Severus Snape---

He'd come out shortly after the Potters, not caring much for the little Weasley and knowing that Poppy would be well adept to dealing with her he slunk back to the dungeons. He nearly flew down the hall, his cloak billowing terrifying and his strides long and confident. The force he put into opening the door to his lab nearly threw the door off its hinges, what he saw shocked him more than the resonating bang when door met wall.

"I saw Nanashi gave you quite the shake up Severus," if not for the years of practice the mask of indifference would have slipped. Instead, Severus narrowed his eyes at the dark haired boy that sat on the edge of his desk, his legs swinging slightly.

"I should give you detention for being down here Mr. Stevens," Severus sneered at him as he closed the door and walked up the isle menacingly.

"But will you?" Severus blinked when he realised he hadn't given a detention off the bat; maybe it was the fact that the boy was in Slytherin.

Severus glared at him, "Get off my desk and get out," Severus pointed at the door, there was no going round it, the boy made him nervous. This boy, whose name was known all across the Wizarding world and undoubtedly part of the muggle world as well. The same boy who would talk back to him like they were equal and would appear in his office like this.

"Actually, I think I'll stay, I like it here thanks," Harry chuckled darkly as he leaned back so he was lying on Severus' desk, his legs still dangled over the edge.

"Mr. Stevens remove yourself this instant," Severus growled through clench teeth, why was this boy so difficult?

"Or what?" Harry got up and walked up to his potion's master and leaned against him, "will you get rough with me Severus? Is that how you like it, a little bit of violence?"

"Detention Mr. Stevens," Severus snapped, "and you are not permitted to call me Severus."

"But Severus," Harry reached up and wound his arms around the other's neck, "no one else is looking."

"Get off of me Stevens," Severus snarled but Harry didn't answer simply reached up and pressed his lips to the other man's. Severus groaned and backed up in an attempt to get rid of the boy but he only managed to back himself into a desk. Severus jumped when he felt the other's tongue pressing at his lips, the shock made his mouth open and Harry plundered his mouth.

Harry pulled an inch away and smirked at Severus as he watched the sapphire eyes open slowly, gradually focusing on him. "Better than last time wasn't it?" Harry asked licking his lips to emphasize his point.

"How many times do I have to say no?" Severus asked as Harry pressed against him again, his lips attacking the dark haired potion master's throat.

"I don't know what that word means Severus," Harry mumbled nipping at Severus' collarbone and then sucking violently.

"What the hell are you doing?" Severus demanded grabbing Harry by the back of the head and pulling backwards, Harry groaned. Severus had to swallow hard, the boy's pupils were dilated and his eyes were no longer blue but a very vibrant green. His hair was turning black and the feint outline of a lightning bolt scar was gradually getting clearer. The boy's lips were stained a dark red from the blood he'd drawn at Severus' neck.

Then Severus came to his senses and noticed the physical changes, "Who are you?" he demanded.

Harry groaned again and saw his reflection mirrored in the Slytherin master's eyes, "Who do you think I am."

Severus' eyes widened, "Nanashi, you're posing as a student? Where is the real Rafael Stevens?" Harry didn't answer at first so Severus twirled them around and slammed Harry down on his back onto the desk; Severus' hands were still tight at his collar. "Answer me boy!"

"To answer your questions you must make The Unbreakable Vow never to speak of this to anyone," Harry murmured quietly.

Severus drew his hands away and held out one, Harry sat up so his legs were dangling over the edge of the desk and joined hands. He pulled out his wand and pressed the tip to their interlinked hands, "Do you Severus Snape promise to never, not so long as you live, disclose the information you are about to receive, whether it be by owl, by post, by floo, by e-mail, by telephone, by mobile or by any other means of communication, whether that be writing, gesturing or telepathy. Do you promise?"

"I do." With that fire spilled from the end of Harry's wand and began to curl round their fingers.

"Do you…whoever you really are…promise to answer with the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth to me?"

"I do," at Harry's words another ring of flame encircled their hands.

"Who are you?"

"Nanashi, Rafael Stevens and Harry Potter," Harry replied.

Severus' jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what his ears were hearing but the penalty for breaking the Unbreakable Vow was death and the boy had sworn to tell nothing but the truth…he couldn't be lying, "But Harry Potter is dead."

"Nah, that's just what I wanted you to think, "Harry smirked, "and damn did I do a good job."

"Why did you run away that night?" Severus asked.

"I couldn't stand to be in a household where I wasn't wanted or loved," Harry replied and Severus squeezed Harry's hand tighter he still hadn't let go.

"Did Lily and James ignore you as a child?" Harry nodded, "Why?"

"Because they thought Elizabeth was the-Girl-Who-Lived and subsequently I got shunted to the side. Michael liked me though," Harry answered.

"So you were the one that saved Ginny Weasley that night?" Harry nodded, "and Michael Potter in Diagon Alley?" Harry nodded again, "then you would be an…" Severus trailed off looking at Harry in awe.

"An elemental yes…fire, water, wind and earth…Michael can control lightning," Harry added as an after thought.

"Wait," Severus looked liked he'd suddenly realized something…"you said that James and Lily _thought_ Elizabeth was the prophesized one…what did you mean by that?"

"That she's not the one," Harry replied.

Severus' eyes widened, "Then all this time, you…"

"If you don't believe me you can ask the sorting hat," Harry replied kicking his legs gently.

"Then you…you're the one," Harry nodded.

**I'm willing to continue this story but only if I get some feedback...a.k.a REVIEW PEOPLE AND I'LL UPDATE!**


	12. Superior intellect

**Sorry people, I only just got enough time away from school work and the DofE to finish this. I've been very busy but now you have a new chapter to read.**

**0.o You know, when I asked for reviews, I wasn't expecting many, 20 possibly? To which I would have responded but you can understand if I choose not to respond to 131 reviews...that would take me a week and I think you guys have waiting long enough.**

**So yeh, IF YOU HAVE ANY MAJOR QUESTIONS ABOUT ANYTHING IN THIS FIC THEN E-MAIL ME BECAUSE I AM NO LONGER RESPONDING TO REVIEWS, thank-you for reading...**

Harry had left the potion's master in a state of shock, deciding that pushing the man nay further tonight would probably send him round the bend. However the sharing of his most guarded secret and the incident with Ginny had been enough to rattle him and he needed thinking time. Making up his mind he steered clear of the dungeons to head towards the library. At least it would be quiet there.

Harry, under the watchful gaze of Madame Pince, had taken five seconds to exam a shelf of books before selecting one without even looking at it. Diving behind a bookcase he sat himself down in a secluded corner and opened the book to show the pretense of reading lest the vulture like librarian see fit to snoop.

Retreating into his mind he thought about what to do, Severus would be no trouble, being under the unbreakable vow, it was highly unlikely he would divulge his secret. Ginny on the other hand was a delicate matter, he could let her go without an explanation and then deny everything or explain to her and put her under oath as well. Either that or he could simple wipe her mind clean of any memories linking him to Nanashi.

But then, who would believe her, it had been claimed before that he was Nanashi and Harry had denied it. Being a celebrity people believed him and photographs were so easy to fake these days, even wizarding ones, if you knew how. However, under the influence of a truth potion or by having her mind read the truth would be reveals. But then, who would think to putting that much effort into discovering his identity?

He would think of only two people, the paparazzi and Voldemort.

His train of thought was about to wander when cough brought him back to reality. Standing over him was not Madame Pince, nor any other teacher, but a girl with bushy hair and buck teeth.

"Granger?" Harry said tentatively to himself, he thought that was her name, Hermin Granger or something like that.

"Yes that's right," Harry's eyes came to focus on her, her face was set and her shoulders were back but her eyes kept on shifting as though she was nervous, that or itching to ask him something.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is there something the matter Miss Granger?"

She looked startled and Harry realised how much he'd sounded like Professor Snape he had sounded just then. "Well, there was something that has been puzzling me and if I'm wrong you just have to say so but…"

Harry smirked, "Puzzling the Gryffindor goody-two-shoes whose disappointed with 99? Why Miss Granger, what could it be?"

"It says a lot about a person whose used prejudice as a shield," she replied, scowling slightly and clutching the bundle of books she was carrying tighter.

"How terribly rude of me, allow me to apologize?"

Hermione Granger was taken aback, she couldn't figure out if he was being sincere or if he was mocking her, she went with her first conclusion, "You may," she replied.

"Then I apologize," he stood up and grinned, walking round the table to stand in front of her. "But pray tell, what was it that was puzzling you?"

"Well, I saw you walk out of the Great Hall," Harry's eyes widened slightly, he knew where this was going. His first instinct was to obliviate her there and then but she was smart, she'd probably be expecting that, he could over power her, easily, but that wasn't the point. "Then Nanashi showed up, and the way you saved Ginny's little brother…kind of hard not to make a connection."

"So you think I'm Nanashi?" Harry grinned, Hermione thought he was laughing at her.

"Not just that."

"Oh," Harry raised an eyebrow, "there's more?"

"Yes, a lot," Hermione took a deep breath and continued, "Also, Nanashi appeared the same night that Harry Potter disappeared." Harry opened his mouth but Hermione continued, "On top of that, Elizabeth Potter is eluded to have fire elemental powers and yet has shown no signs since that one night. Nanashi however is a fluent elemental. Michael Potter is also an elemental, I caught him practicing and elementals have been known to predominantly be males."

"Another thing is that Elizabeth Potter has a very feint scar that vaguely resembles an exclamation mark and yet from reference, medical reports and photos Harry Potter had a very distinct lightning scar. The Arvada Kedavra curse was derived from lightning, it gathers static from the air and sense a concentrated beam of charged particles that effectively stop the heart of the victim. A lightning shaped scar would correspond with this."

"Harry Potter was first born, it would make sense that a mother's protection would extend in greater amounts to him rather than Elizabeth or Michael. Especially since the first-born was male. In magical families it is common knowledge that there is an extremely strong magical and emotional bond between the parents and the first born since they are usually the heir and preservation is crucial."

"Elizabeth is an average student at best, despite the obvious talents of both her parents and she, like me, as a fear of flying, only hers is worse. It would have taken a powerful magical core in order to reflect the killing curse and despite previous attempts to find some hidden talent with Elizabeth she has none. Not that anyone will admit it."

"So in conclusion I think that you, Rafael Stevens, are Nanashi, Harry Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry stood before her, tight lipped and desperately trying to think of something to say or at least do. Hermione Granger was smart and in Gryffindor, she could be a powerful ally if he was to let her in on his secret. On the other hand, she may not be willing to undertake the vow, help him, or even if she did, Gryffindor recklessness could possible end up with her giving up her life to relay this information to Dumbledore.

"Well? I'm not hearing any straight up denials. Am I right Rafael Stevens, if that's your given name, am I?" Hermione persisted, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his own emerald ones insistently.

"With whom else have you discussed these theories?" as soon as he had said that he'd given it away, if the light dancing in her eyes was anything to go by.

"Then you are," her voice was rising but Harry clapped a hand over her mouth and hissed in her ear…

"Be quiet you silly girl, walls have ears," he then grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the library.

"Hey, let go," she struggled, "where are we going?"

People stared as Harry dragged the girl along behind him, "You'll see."

Hermione didn't have much choice but to comply as she was dragged up to the seventh corridor and introduced to the Room of Requirement. And it was there, in that room, that she was, for the first time in her life, sworn under the unbreakable vow not to communicate this information with anyone so long as she lived and breathed lest he gave her permission. So Harry had gained a new ally and it wasn't going to be long until he found out how useful she could really be. 

**I know that this story is on 92 alerts, 90 favs and 16 C2s and I know I received 131 reviews so come on people REVIEW AGAIN.**


	13. LEMONs make LEMONade

The school was still buzzing about the Death Eaters in the Great Hall a fortnight later, for that fortnight Harry had been watching Ginny Weasley closely. A right little gossip she was, his secret would not be safe with her, she had nothing to atmosphere. When she had confronted him about his promise to tell her everything he obliviated her on the spot and modified her memory so she was asking some education related question.

Elizabeth still hadn't given up on him, she jumped him when he was going into the Great Hall, actually jumped onto his back and kissed his cheek. He'd made a big show of being sick that earned him a pat on the back from the Slytherin's and glares from the Gryffindors. Elizabeth also went very red in the face and then began to back off a little but she still lurking at every corner hoping to catch him alone.

He hadn't spoken to Snape either since he revealed the truth. The potions master kept looking at him in class but Harry ignored him and this seemed to infuriate the man. In fact, Harry was in potions now and his potion was coming along perfectly…it was finished…he was about to bottled it, then it turned pink. "Stay behind Mr Stevens," Snape sneered at him.

Draco Malfoy raised an eyebrow but left, lording over his posse as the bell rang. Harry glared at Snape, "What did you do that for?" Harry demanded slamming his hands down on Snape desk which Snape was reclining behind in his chair.

Snape scowled, "Why have you been ignoring me Stevens…or should I say Potter?" he added with a smirk.

"Shut up you idiot, someone might here you!"

"This room is soundproofed what with all the explosions my idiot students bring about it needs to be," Snape replied sneering at Harry. Harry gave a frustrated howl and glared ferociously. "What's the matter Stevens? Nothing to say?"

Harry didn't know why but the potions master just seemed so irritating at the moment. He couldn't brake his vow but he was having fun waving the knowledge in Harry's face. It was a good thing potions was the last lesson of today otherwise he would have been late. "The Dark Lord has told me he will meet with you," Harry's eyes widened, "he looks forward to it."

Harry's face calmed a little to a simple scowl, "That's great, can I go now?"

"What's the matter? You're behaving differently," Snape was watching him closely, his dark eyes focused on Harry's. Harry had to fight with himself to stop from falling into them.

He turned away from Snape and said, "None of your business."

"What? Don't like it when you're not in control?" Snape jeered, the hint of amusement evident in his voice.

"Control? I'll show you control," Harry cried whipping around, he jumped straight over Snape's desk and landed right in front of Snape. Snape began to struggle when he felt invisible restraints holding his wrists and ankles in place, his neck was held, not painfully, against the back of the chair, his head could no longer turn, he could only move his lips and his eyes.

"It's strange, you'd think when someone you're age is offered sex on a plate by a sixteen year old they'd take it wouldn't you?" Harry asked climbing onto Snape lap, straddling him, it was a big chair.

"You'd think that the power I hold would be a draw for an ambitious Slytherin, wouldn't you?" Harry asked in a whisper ghosting his lips over the potions master's.

"You'd think the mystery that surrounds me would be alluring to someone so defined as yourself, hm?" Harry asked moving up to Snape's ear and nibbling the lobe. Snape's eyes closed momentarily, he held his breath.

"So tell me Severus, why?" Harry asked, Severus felt the boy's breath down his neck and his hairs stood on end. "Why don't you jump at the chance?" he sucked lightly at different parts of the dark haired mans neck, letting his illusions go, Harry's hair turned black, his eyes green and his scar began to show.

Severus swallowed hard, "You my professor, that's one of your excuses isn't it? Doesn't that attract you? You love the dark arts don't you? You love the forbidden, I'm forbidden Severus, why don't you love me?" Harry was unbuttoning Snape's shirt now, he kissed Severus' lips again. Snape was beginning to sweat, the room had rose in temperature or maybe it was just the warmth radiated from the young, lithe body that was straddling him.

"We both men, that's forbidden too isn't it?" Harry had finished unbuttoning Snape's shirt, running his warm hands over the pale chest littered with small near invisible scars. Snape's breath had quickened now.

"Your twice my age, I like that Severus, you have the experience I want," Harry dragged his tongue along the man's collar bone and down to encircle one of Snape's nipples. Dragging it into his mouth and nibbling lightly. Snape gasped, the sudden in take of air pushing his chest out.

"Why are doing this?" he asked.

"Because who asked why I was behaving differently, this is your last chance Severus, I won't ask again," Harry pulled himself up so he was eye to eye with Snape. One of his hands trailed down the man's chest to the front of his pants, his fingers brushed against Snape and the Snape groaned. Harry's put his lips against Severus' so they were just touching and spoke into them, "Do you want me?"

"Yes," Snape gasped as Harry's hand tightened ever so slightly. He gave a groan and looked up startled as Harry got off him. His half lidded eyes opened wide as his restraints were released and Harry made to leave. "Wait, where are you going?" Snape snapped.

Harry smirked, "I showed you control, you played in my palm Severus," Harry winked and turned, he tried to open the door but it would not open. "You think you can hold me in here Severus?" Harry asked slowly turning back around, "With me po-"

Harry was cut short as he found himself pushed against the door, his shoulders pinned by long fingered hands and his mouth plundered by an unyielding tongue. Harry groaned as Severus drew centimetres away. Their eyes connected and Harry's heart pounded. Severus was slightly coloured from their activities, his hair was ruffled from Harry running his hand through it while being kissed against the dungeon door, his eyes dark and inviting.

"You've shown me your control Harry Potter, now I'll show you none," Harry gasped as his mouth was pillaged again. He felt hands at his shirt. The cold rushed by him but he did not become cold, Severus was as close as he could be while still leaving his hands room for movement. Harry moaned, he would not be dominated, this was his game, he made the rules. He used his wind powers to drag Snape backwards and pin him to his desk. Everything else on it placed neatly onto the floor to be replaced later. Snape shirt was still unbuttoned and Harry set to work on his chest. Sucking licking and making Snape moan.

Severus looked at him astonished as his hands were held about his head by the same invisible force that had bound him to the chair. Harry's hands were at the fastening of Snape's trousers, sliding them down to reveal the man's black boxers which were becoming uncomfortably tight.

"Harry," Snape gasped as Harry hooked his fingers into the waste band, "shouldn't we do this somewhere more private?"

"Why?" Harry asked licking his lips, "Doesn't the thought of taking me on your desk appeal to you, you can look at it in lessons and the memory will never fade."

Severus groaned at the idea but pressed on, "No, not for a first."

"Then where?" Harry asked looking up at the potions master.

"My quarters, through the other door," Harry smirked, "Wait five minutes then come in," Harry grinned and dashed through into Snape's quarters.

Severus sat up and pulled his trousers up, there was something undignified about wondering about in his boxers but shirtless he could tolerate. He picked up his shirt and made for the door listening. Was he about to do the right thing, what if Dumbledore found out, he'd loose his job and where would he go? Taking a deep breath he stepped forward into a pitch black room. Suddenly a tiny dancing flame appeared before his eyes. One after anything a line of little flames burst into being. He knew his room well enough to know the line lead to his bed. He followed the line and held his breath at what he found there. Bigger flames at every corner of the bed caused dancing shadows to cascade over the naked form of Harry Potter, Rafael Stevens, Nanashi, whatever you wanted to call him.

Dark, hooded, lust filled, emerald eyes looked up at him glittering in a dangerous manner as he looked at Snape. He didn't say a word only beckoned with one finger. Snape got on the bed, Harry sat up and looped his arms around Snape's neck, leaning in and kissing him softly. Sweeping with his tongue and running his fingers through Snape's hair. Snape groaned as he felt the boy, no man, pressing into his stomach, chest to chest. It was long before Snape's trousers and boxers were off and he was pounding into Harry.

Harry's head was thrown back, sweat on his brow and his mouth wide opened. His eyes opened and closed, his breathing had increased to a fanatic rate as he begged for Snape to go faster, to take him harder and deeper and Severus complied. Hammering him into the bed, nipping at his neck, sucking his nipples, fisting one hand in Harry's hair, the other pumping him furiously. Harry lifted his hands to grab the back of Snape's head dragging it up for a long kiss as he was driven over the waterfall of ecstasy. Yelling 'Severus' into the man's mouth as the potions master did the same to him, calling out 'Harry' as he collapsed next to the boy.

Both out of breath and bathed in the soft warm glow of a hundred tiny flames they fell asleep and all the candles went out but the heat in the room did not fade and Harry slept well.


	14. Another find

_Voila, second chapter only 24 hours later :D_

_--------------_

Harry woke up and all around him was dark, lessons ended at five on a Friday and since he'd found himself a participant in the best sex of his life not soon after classes ended he would have fallen asleep early. He looked at his watch magically enhanced so he could read it easily in the dark. Ten past ten, supper was not long finished and he would be missed. Snape would be written off as brewing some potion but Harry realised he should go.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, he didn't look at the sleeping potions master, it would make it harder to leave. He was about to get up to look for his boxers when an arm looped around his waist and stopped him, "And where are you going."

"Back to my dormitory before I'm missed," Harry replied, still not looking at Severus.

"Oh no your not," Severus gave a tug and Harry fell backwards, his head bounced on the soft mattress and he found himself looking up into Snape's face. A small stream of moonlight fell through a gap in the curtains covering a magic window that allowed Harry to see the outlines of his lovers face.

"And why not?" Harry pouted.

"Because, I'm not finished with you yet," Severus smirked and Harry had just enough time to go 'wa?' before his mouth was otherwise engaged and a hand had curled around his member, torturing it with slow movements. Harry moaned and curled his arms around his lover's neck. "You'll stay here tonight," he said matter-of-factly as he brought Harry to completion again.

"But my dorm mates will ask after me," Harry protested.

"You had detention with me," Severus replied.

Harry smirked, "If this is what detention is going to be like from now on I will never behave in potions again."

"Don't get any ideas Harry," Severus replied, smirking back.

"You shouldn't get too used to calling me that," Harry said, "I can't afford for you to slip up."

"I am not that feeble minded," protested Severus.

"Of course not but better safe than sorry."

"They're going to find out someday."

Harry went silent after that, not looking at him. Severus turned Harry's face towards him by the chin and kissed him, "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried," Harry replied.

"You're just worried that they'll scream and curse you and things will go back to the way they were." Severus gripped his wand in a flash and fired at the dark haired girl who was now floating by his bed. The stunner went right through her and she looked up with a raised eyebrow at Harry, "Now he can see me too?"

"Huh?" Harry looked from Mira to Severus, "Can you see her?"

"What do you mean 'can I see her', of course I can see her," Severus answered sounding affronted.

Harry blinked, "It's rude to fire spells through people," he said then burst out laughing. Mira look at him and shook her head grinning then she noticed the state of both men…in a bed.

She smirked, "I see ignorance worked."

"Like a charm," Harry replied recovering from his laughing fit.

Severus looked between the two, "You planned this?" he demanded.

"Hell yes," Snape looked livid, "I'm a Slytherin aren't I?" Snape opened his mouth but Harry silenced him by covering his mouth with his own.

"Anyway, Mira meet Severus, Severus meet Mira," Harry said making hand gestures from one to the other. Mira bowed awkwardly in mid air but Severus just raised an eyebrow. "Question, why are you here in the middle of the night?" Harry asked.

"Well, if this plan hadn't worked you'd probably be too upset to get through to me and if it had I figured it would be a site to see," she sighed, "it's a pity I didn't think to bring a camera."

"That would have just been mean," Harry scowled.

"True, true, but anyway, I have to go."

"Wait a minute," Mira looked at Harry, "there's a masquerade winter ball, do you think you could make it?"

"In this form or solid form?" Mira asked looking anxious.

"Solid?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Harry, the last time we tried we newly blew me up, I have no desire to repeat such activities," Mira pouted and crossed her arms in a mock huff.

"It didn't hurt you though," Harry argued.

"That's not the point," she replied. Severus could only watch the exchange between the two teens in silence.

"Can you at least look into it?" Harry's eyes got bigger and tear filled.

Mira looked at him, "Only girls can do that face, you just look constipated," Harry glared at her, she sighed, "Alright fine, I'll look into it but no promises." With that she vanished and Harry and Severus were left alone.

"Who exactly was that?" Severus demanded.

"It told you, she's Mira," Severus looked at him pointedly, "Alright fine, she the female form of me from another dimension who defeated her version of Lord Voldemort at the age of fourteen and now pulls all the strings in her world, like a mini goddess."

Severus looked at him like he didn't believe him, "Fine don't believe me," Harry moaned flopping down on his side, back to Severus.

"It's a little hard to do so," Severus replied calmly. Harry stuck his tongue out at him, "Unless you intend on using that I suggest you put it away."

"And what, pray tell, would I use it on?" Harry asked slyly, smirking at Severus who smirked back.

"Why don't you use your imagination?"

Safe to say neither had much sleep that night.

---Morning---

Everyone was talking about the upcoming masquerade, it was anyone ask anyone but all the girls were waiting for guys to ask them and chatting about their dresses and what colour they were going to wear and where in Hogsmeade they could get a dress. Harry got many batting eyelashes sent his way and Draco Malfoy, who seemed to have taken a liking to him, smirked at him whenever the girls did so. Harry ignored him.

"So, where were you last night?" Draco asked, "You didn't come back to the dorm of the common room apparently, the first time anyone saw you was at breakfast."

"Snape gave me detention," Harry said, trying to sound indignant.

Draco blinked then smirked, "What type of detention are we talking Stevens."

Harry glared at him, "The scrubbing caldrons kind," he answered and then he stormed off to the library leaving Draco in no doubt where Harry had been and what Harry had been up to.

"Hey Rafael," Harry turned to see Hermione Granger coming up to him.

"Hey, um, Hermione," she smiled at him.

"So, are you going to the ball with anyone?" she asked.

"Don't know yet," he replied, Hermione nodded, she didn't press for details nor did she go on to tell him about her plans. For two reasons, one, they weren't what you would call good friends and two she wasn't that kind of girl, by asking she was simply making polite conversation. They parted ways in the library, Hermione went off to research something for Herbology and Harry went to find a nice dark corner to brood in. He was terribly bored, with no way to get out of the castle unnoticed he couldn't parade around as Nanashi quashing Death Eaters and with all his homework done and having read ahead in all his classes and self-taught himself half the ones he wasn't taking he really didn't have anything to do. He wasn't like Hermione, he couldn't bury himself in the same book a million and one times and not get bored of it, he couldn't bury himself in books period. He liked learning but not reading.

"I thought I saw you come in here," Harry jumped and turned to look at the speaker. It was Michael. "I can see her too you know," Michael said.

"I guess it would be silly of me to deny her existence then?" Harry grinned and Michael nodded.

"There was something I wanting to talk to you about actually," Michael said.

"Go on."

"Well, I talked to her and I said she had a nice name and she asked, 'as nice as Harry?' I found it strange that the name she should mention was the name of my older brother and have the same eyes as mum and black hair. She reminded me of pictures I'd seen of my brother and the fact that she only appears around you. Nanashi appeared and saved me after you left the hall, I saw you and I watched you." Michael was watching him intently and by now Harry had realised where this was heading.

"Nanashi's an elemental, you're an elemental and mum said to me Harry had tried to burn me once. I didn't believe her, he looked way too nice, and according to ministry records my brother disappeared the same night Nanashi appeared. Ginny followed Nanashi out of the hall and for the next couple of weeks was stalking you and then all of a sudden she looses interest. I asked her, and she said she'd asked you a question about charms, which is odd considering she has no problems with charms she excels in fact." Michael scowled.

"Elizabeth has no talents what so ever but you, you're abilities are famous which means I have just one thing to ask you… are you my brother?"

Harry sat in silence for a minute, should he tell Michael? He nodded. Michael's face lit up like a light bulb and he jumped on Harry. Harry was stunned, "I knew it, I knew you were alive, I just knew."

"Can't…breathe," Harry spluttered as Michael hugged him tighter and tighter.

"Oh sorry," Michael jumped backwards, "Oh, I've got to tell mum and dad, they'll be so happy."

No wait," Harry grabbed Michael's wrist, "You can't tell anyone understand?"

"But they missed you," Michael's eyes filled with tears.

"That's isn't the point, a time will come when I'll tell them but not yet, they aren't ready yet," Harry explained, "you must try and understand Michael, there are reasons why I ran away-"

"Ran away?" Michael looked shocked, "mum and dad said you were kidnapped."

"See my point?" Michael nodded.

"I won't tell, I promise."

"Good, but if you want to talk to someone about it, Hermione Granger and Snape know," Harry told him.

"Snape, why did you tell him?"

"He sort of figured it out," Harry said shifting a little nervously there was no question that Michael was bright, the last thing Harry needed was Michael figuring out that the potions master, his dad's mortal enemy was screwing his older brother. Oh what a twisted life he led.

---------------------------------

_Enjoy the update and keep reviewing...to be honest, it was the reviews I was receiving months after abandoning this story that made me re-read it (I've lost the original file) to find out what was so good about this story that they were still reviewing after I'd made it perfectly clear that I'd moved on. Upon re-reading this story I remembered all the things I had planned to write and so here it comes ladies and gents._


	15. The unmasking literally

Time passed quickly for Harry, between balancing his brother's increased attention, his newly acquired love life and fending off his overly affectionate sister he found very little time to research giving outer-dimensional spirit a solid form.

"Boo," Harry jumped when Mira's upside down face appeared in front of him. He was currently eating breakfast and Draco Malfoy turned to look at him.

"What's the matter with you Stevens, you look like you've seen a ghost," the blonde laughed, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle all joined in. Harry just gave them a derisive sneer and turned back to his breakfast.

"Guess what I can do now," Mira said grinning, Harry didn't responded, how could he, he was surrounded by people. Mira put herself the right way up and vanished, Harry wondered what she was up to when the doors of the great hall opened rather suddenly. Eyes turned and a couple of the teacher stood up, hands at their wands as a dark haired, green eyed girl walked in and looked straight at Harry.

Harry grinned, "No way," he breathed.

Mira walked up to him and sat down in the empty seat next to him, "Hey Rafael," she grinned, "so your still bringing me to the ball right hunny?" she giggled.

Harry smirked at her, "Of course," he looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Elizabeth standing up and fuming, she waltzed over.

"I take it your Rafael's girlfriend," she sneered.

"That's right, and who are you?" Mira asked blinking innocently up at her.

Elizabeth spluttered, "I'm the saviour of the wizarding world, the girl who lived," she puffed her chest up importantly.

"Really? I've never heard of you, you must not be that popular where I come from," Mira said, she winked at Harry who smirked.

"Well I've never heard of you, how much are you paying him to go out with you," Elizabeth sneered at Mira.

"Are you implying that Rafael here is some sort of slut for hire?"

"If anyone's a slut here it's you," Elizabeth spat.

Mira stood up and smiled nastily at Elizabeth, "Believe me when I say you'll regret those words."

Elizabeth's wand was out in a flash and she'd fired a spell but it went straight through Mira. Harry as confused for a moment until people started gasping and calling 'where'd she go?' Mira was still there of course but back in spectral form and grinning madly, "Ha, I win," she turned to Harry, "I have business to attend to now but I'll come to your little masquerade."

Harry smirked, "I am assuming you have a plan though," Harry gave a discrete nod and with that Mira vanished completely.

Harry looked up at the staff table as Elizabeth stormed out of the hall and met Snape's eyes. Snape smirked at him and Harry smirked back.

--Two Weeks Later---

Harry was leaning against the wall inside the great hall next to the open doors, the doors opened into the entrance hall so he wasn't hidden or anything. People looked at him oddly, firstly because his supposed date had yet to turn up and he wasn't wearing a mask. He was a little bit nervous about what he planned on doing but as Severus had said, he'd have to do something at some point. People were pouring in wearing brightly coloured costumes and feathered masks. It looked more like a festival than a winter masquerade. Snowflakes were falling gently from the ceiling and only a million candles and the light of the stars from the ceiling lit the room, it was a new moon tonight.

Gasps of shock and horror and a scream made him look at the entrance. A figure stood there in a black cloak and wearing a death eater's mask, the figure walked up to Harry and took of the cloak, handing it to a house elf. "A little bit in bad taste considering don't you think?"

"But masks are required for a masquerade are they not? And it goes so well with my outfit," Mira replied.

Harry looked at her outfit, a sleeveless black dress with a tight bodice and flower like skirt since it seemed to form a bell around her hips and fell to her knees. She was wearing white strappy sandals and of course, the death eater mask. Harry himself was wearing his Nanashi cloak and received some odd looks for that and a snide comment from Elizabeth. "Who does he think he's kidding, does he think we'll worship him if he pretends to be Nanashi?"

"Shall we?" Harry asked indicating the dance floor as a song started up.

Mira looked at him and took his hands, "We shall."

They started swirling around the dance floor, weaving between other partners, Harry's cape flowing behind him.

"So what's the plan?" Mira asked in a hushed whisper next to Harry's ear.

"Can you sense them, the death eaters that are here?" Harry asked her.

"Malfoy, Avery, Nott, Lestrange, four men, interesting…I'm guessing they weren't invited," Mira looked at the four masked men, glamour charms hid their hair colours and style. Such things were normal had wizard masquerades, less chance of being given away.

"Undoubtedly, the unmasking is at midnight, they're going to go for the obvious target."

"Elizabeth."

"Exactly," Harry confirmed, "we're going to let them."

Mira's head jolted up, looking at him in shock, "I had no idea you were so cold."

"I'm not, but this is where I need you. Can you erect a shield around everyone else here, let nothing in and nothing out?"

"But why, I don't understand," Mira's eyes showed her confusion.

"Just tell me, can you do it?" she nodded, "good because I need you to shield everyone here, including me, but keep the death eaters and Elizabeth out, shove them around if you have to but they have to be isolated." Harry chuckled, "I guess it's a good thing you wore that mask."

"Why?"

"Because, I want you to make it obvious your holding the shield, use imperio to make the death eaters attack Elizabeth if they don't start on their own. I need everyone here to see what she can't do," Harry explained. "Hopefully my judgement of her character will be correct, can you make the shield so only I can pass through it?"

"Before you asked nothing, nothing I can do but I don't know if I can be selective without taking the whole shield down," Mira replied, "I'm powerful but I have limits."

"I know, but can you try?" she nodded, "Thanks."

"But you said 'if', please don't tell me you're planning on winging this."

Harry smirked at her and she sighed, shaking her head, "What am I going to do with you?"

"For now? Dancing will suffice," Harry replied and so time past and midnight came all too soon for Harry's liking.

"And now," Dumbledore said holding up his hands, "Ladies and gentlemen it is time to reveal yourselves for who you really are." Harry didn't miss the metaphorical meaning but he was concentrating on the four death eaters who had fallen in being Elizabeth. The minute their masks were off they fired at her, her partner dragged her out of the way but the two were torn apart as a green tinged shield split them up. A dome formed around the death eater's and Elizabeth, Harry looked around and saw Mira with her hands up and mask off. People were backing away and starring at her, teachers were standing but their concentration was drawn from Mira to Elizabeth.

Nott had attack, as had Avery, Malfoy was yelling at them to grab the girl, that their master wanted to kill her. Lestrange was smirking, his wand began to glow a deep purple. Elizabeth was dodging as best she could, which wasn't much, she was caught up in the bright pink frilly thing she called a dress. She had her wand in her hand but was crying too hard and screaming too much to get the spells out.

Mira kept on shooting furtive glances at him, Elizabeth screamed, "Help me, help me!" She had tripped and landing un her ass at Harry's feet, she turned and clawed at the shield, begging, "Please Rafael," the death eater's were advancing on her.

Harry nodded at Mira who closed her eyes in concentration; Harry stepped through the shield and kicked Elizabeth onto the other side. "Masks are traditional at masquerades are they not Mr Stevens, I see you have been without one all night."

"You're mistaken Mr Malfoy," Harry replied smirking, "this is my mask." Harry reached up and covered his face with his right hand, bending his fingers and making a motion as if to rip his face off. His eyes were closed and he tilted his head up to the ceiling letting his hand fall to his side.

As he had pulled his hand down his face, a skin coloured goo seemed to wrap around his fingers, once his hand had fallen it twisted in the palm of his hand before forming a white theatre mask which fell from his hand and smashed into tiny pieces. His hair turned black and when he opened his eyes they were the emerald ones he had been born with. His scar gradually began to appear and a green Auror surrounded him.

"No, it can't be."

Lily and James had come to the masquerade, Lily fell to her knees, her eyes wide and her body shaking, "Harry," she gasped.

_**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter :-) Once again 24 hours and then an update...I think I know what I'm going to do next chapter but I still have to figure out a plan for the horcruxes so don't get your hopes up yet but do REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_


	16. Unexpected arrest

In the words of Robin Hood, the leader of the men in tights…"Prepare for the fight scene."

"So you're the dead Harry Potter are you?" Malfoy sneered, "Allow me to make true your reputation," a flash of acid green light flew at Harry who dodged it easily.

"Somehow I don't think you can Malfoy," Harry smirked, his aura growing bigger as his magic swirled around him in dangerous spirals.

"You're starting to get on my nerves insolent boy, we only came for the girl, what does it matter to you if we take her?" Malfoy sneered. All four-death eaters fired curses at Harry in such a way that he wouldn't be able to dodge so instead he took a step backwards…through the shield. The curses rebounded right in front of Harry and ricocheted towards the death eaters all of whom ran in different directions. In their confusion they ran in different directions.

Harry summoned his wind powers and lifted them high into the air and bound them all with conjured vines that wrapped around their wrists, knees and ankles, binding their arms behind their backs and tightly to their sides. Harry made sure it was a painful angle. Lucius Malfoy sneered up at him, "You bastard child, release us now and you'll be sorry."

Harry nodded at Mira who released the shield and Harry walked up to Lucius, "Exactly why I'm not going to release you," Harry grinned while creating a fire ball in the palm of his hand, "now you have two options, tell me what I want to know willingly or have your face disfigured permanently due to over exposure to heat and then tell me what I want to know painfully under the influence of veritaserum."

"My master will kill you!" Lucius growled.

"Oh so you admit you're a death eater, thank-you so much, now I get to see you locked up in Azkaban for life," Harry grinned wickedly.

"Um…Harry," Harry turned to see Mira in the middle of several professors all of whom were pointing their wands at her. "A little help please."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Can't you just disappear?"

"Tried that already and it kind of didn't work," Mira looked around nervously, "and I am without a wand and currently magically drained so again, a little help?"

Harry sighed and kicked Malfoy, "I'll deal with you later," he began walking towards Mira, students moving out of his way.

"Hold on a moment Mr Stevens…Harry…whoever you are," Harry looked at Dumbledore, "Thank-you for aiding Miss Elizabeth with defeating the death eaters but I'm afraid you're endangerment of students to make yourself look more powerful was a very unwise decision."

"Aid? Make myself look…" Harry gaped at Dumbledore.

Snape then walked up to Harry and put an arm around his shoulders, Harry looked at him in surprise, "I think headmaster, that it is about time you admitted to your obvious misinterpretation," he looked at Elizabeth disdainfully. "It has been painfully obvious to all of the staff that that girl has absolutely no talents, no matter how hard we, well, they tried to find any. Harry here has just displayed the elemental powers that Elizabeth was proclaimed to have but has shown no signs of owning. I'm sure you are also aware of the research Miss Granger has done recently into curse scars; after all, you looked at her research personally."

Snape then looked at Remus Lupin who had been standing in a dark corner silently, "If you have any doubts about if this is really Harry why don't you ask him," he pointed at Lupin. "I'm sure he could tell you where Nanashi got his cloak."

Remus' eyes widened as Dumbledore and the Potter's turned to look at him, "Um…I…"

"Is it true Remus?" Lily asked him, "Is that my baby boy?" Remus nodded.

Lily gave a cry of delight and swirled on her heal and ran towards Harry, flinging herself onto him and hugging him tightly. "Oh my baby, you've returned to me," she cried joyfully.

"Returned to you? Who the hell do you think you are you silly woman, my mother?" Harry asked, looking at her as though he was in pain.

"Mommy," Elizabeth whined, "they're lying, he was going to let them kill me mommy."

"Ssh you silly girl," Lily snapped turning back to Harry, "I always knew Harry, I always knew it was you. I wanted to protect you, that's why I went along with Elizabeth being the girl who lived, I knew everyone else would believe it to so it kept you safe."

Harry looked at her in astonishment.

"Mommy," Lily turned to look at Michael, "why did you tell me Harry was kidnapped?"

Lily went perfectly still, "Now Michael, darling, it's not nice to tell lies," her smile looked painfully forced.

"I've been wondering that to," Harry said, Lily's head snapped round to look at him, "I would also like to know what locking children in attics, making them do chores, ignoring them and abusing them has to do with protecting them."

He glared at her, Lily's eye twitched, "I don't know what you mean Harry dearest. Is that what your adoptive family did to you?"

"No," Harry sneered, "that's what you did to me," Harry gave her a push and she stumbled backwards away from him, "you don't have the right to call yourself my mother."

"Harry I," James stepped forward.

"I'm sorry," Harry, said, "do I know you?" James looked shocked and hurt.

Just then, several Aurors burst into the Great Hall and surrounded the Death Eaters, Mira and Harry. "You're coming with us."

"No, Harry," Michael cried as the six were dragged out of the great hall. Harry winked at Michael who stared after him in bewilderment.

**Alright lets face it...this chapter was absolute crap, I can't write fight scenes and one can't really write an epic fight scene when it's one against for inside a dome and I getting really really stuck with this story...arg and I want to finish it damn it. I was thinking maybe Voldemort and some supporters break into the Ministry to rescue their comrades and Voldemort ends up engaging in a fight with Harry. What do you guys think?**


	17. Time is running out

_In about 3 seconds she'll have realised _ Harry's thought

---Minister Fudge---

"After Dumbledore told me about the Masquerade he was planning instead of the annual Christmas balls at Hogwarts I was immediately suspicious. Not of Dumbledore himself but of the possibilities. It would not be the first time in Wizarding history that criminals appeared disguised at masquerade only to cause havoc. In fact, it was only last year at a masquerade held for ministry employees that a handful of hooligans slipped in to disturb the festivities.

"Anyway, I acted on my suspicions and sent five of my Aurors to guard the students. Four Death Eaters have been taken into custody Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Theodore Nott and Rudolphus Lestrange. There were also two others who have yet to be identified. We have taken their wands and checked their arms, they bare no mark and there appears to be animosity between the two individuals and the Death Eaters we have apprehended. We have yet to discover their names but we are certain they were involved in the disturbance up at Hogwarts.

"I myself have yet to receive all the details of what happened at Hogwarts, but rest assured, once I have them the two individuals will be identified and all six will be put on trial. Currently they are all being held within the Ministry for further questioning. I will not be taking any questions…"

---Daily Prophet---

_Today in a surprise press conference Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge announced that four confirmed Death Eaters and two potentially dangerous individuals involved in the recent attack on Elizabeth Potter at Hogwarts have been detained and are in Ministry custody pending trial. The two individuals remain unidentified but the Ministry has confirmed the names of the Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Theodore Nott and Rudolphus Lestrange. _

_As to the exact details of what happened during the attack Albus Dumbledore has been unavailable for comment and all reporters have been held out of Hogwarts by a recently erected ward, the logistics of which are unknown. This article is continued on page 2…_

---Rita Skita---

"You planned this didn't you?"

"Who do you think called the Aurors?"

"You should thank God for small mercies, if I was in that cell with you I would kill you," Mira huffed.

"I doubt it, if you found the same thing I did then you using any kind of magic in this dimension will leave you powerless for a week," Harry smirked. He hadn't bothered going back to his Rafael appearance, when the truth about the scandal at Hogwarts got out there wouldn't be any hiding from it so he decided to face it head on.

"Uh huh, so what now smarty pants?"

"That all depends on what the other pieces in the game do," Harry said confidently.

"This isn't a game of chess Harry."

"I know."

"You're not going to tell me anything are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, then I'm going to sleep."

---

"We have to do something Professor," Hermione said imploringly looking up at Severus Snape. She couldn't say she liked the man but Harry had caught her attention and she wasn't going to let him get dragged off by the Ministry.

"It's out of our hands Miss Granger," Snape sneered.

"How can you do that?" she demanded hotly, stamping her foot and her chocolate eyes melting due to the fire within them.

"Do what?"

"Turn around like nothing is wrong, hiding from the world. Who knows what the Ministry will do to him, they'll try and hush up this thing about Death Eater's. Harry is the one, we can't let the world be fooled any longer. Think of the dangers of leaving everyone exposed," Hermione argued.

"Everyone is not our concern right now Miss Granger. For now we can do nothing."

"But!"

"He's right," both occupants of the dimly lit laboratory turned to look at the door to see Michael Potter standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing down here boy," Snape sneered.

"I thought you might be worried sir, I know my brother would worry about you."

Snape ignored him.

"My parents have gone to the Ministry, Elizabeth and I are remaining here, but not by choice," the boy looked cross.

"How can you both be so calm?" Hermione stamped her foot again. Snape smirked.

"Harry knows what he's doing, I know it," Michael replied.

"How do you know?" Hermione demanded.

"Because that's how he is, he's hand the world in the palm of his hands for the better part of six years, he'd hidden himself and grown stronger," Michael replied.

"He's going to draw Voldemort to the Ministry," Hermione said in realisation and awe.

Suddenly Snape clutching his arm and hissed in pain.

"The mark," both Hermione and Michael exclaimed.

"Get out of here both of you, warn the Headmaster," Snape sneered at them both, "we haven't much time your brats, now hurry," he said as he threw flew powder into the fireplace and called out a name that neither caught over the raw of the flaring green flames. Then Snape was gone leaving the two still standing where they had been.

"We don't have much time," Hermione mumbled and with that both she and Michael were out the door and climbing the stairs to the entrance hall as they hurried to find Dumbledore, but they would be too late. For as they ran Dumbledore and other members of the order had already gone away to another area of England were at least 30 death eaters were torturing civilians. It was trap for them all and no one knew it yet.

---Ministry Holding Cells---

A scream erupted from a floor above followed by several loud bangs, "I think things are already in motion," Harry smirked. All lights went out before Mira could respond and soon they was a screech as the cells slid open.

"The power," she hissed.

"Voldemort is here, but Lucius Malfoy and the others were not held on this floor," Harry said as he stood up and stretched his muscles, "they are on floors above and it won't belong before they are reunited with their master."

"And they will tell them of you, that girl will be the least of his worries, he'll be after you," Mira replied.

"And these cells are dead ended, it would be best not to be caught here," Harry continued.

"But we won't be able to use the lifts and the stairs will be blocked soon."

Then we'd better hurry," Harry smirked again and together the two dark hair, green eyes, lightning scared teens made their way out of the corridor and towards the stairs…there was no one in site and that did not bode well.

---With Snape---

After the mark had burned on his arm and he had dismissed those two troublesome children he has stepped through the flames to Riddle Manor to be greeted by at least fifty Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. He dropped to one knee in haste, fearing retribution, "My Lord," he said humbly, his hand falling from the grip on his arm as the searing pain faded to a dull ache.

"Severus," the half man, half snake acknowledged and Severus felt a chill go down his spine.

"It has come to my attention that my _loyal_ followers have been apprehended by the Ministry at Hogwarts no less. Now tell me _loyal_ servant why you did not step into to defend them?"

Severus didn't like the way Tom Riddle was stressing the word _loyal_, "Because my lord," he bowed lower still, "if I had stepped in then I too would have been taken by the Ministry and your eyes and ears in Hogwarts would have been lost."

"A position that will be sorely missed, but replaceable," the words slipped off the man's tongue and Severus didn't like the feeling he was getting about what was coming next. "Crucio."

Severus bit his lip and did not scream, years of subjection to these very curse had given him ample opportunity to practice the art of silence. After all, it only got longer if you screamed. "You have one chance," Voldemort said slowly, "follow me to the Ministry, I will release those who I deem worthy and you Severus, you will kill the boy. I am no fool, I know very well what he is to you, I have read your mind Severus."

With that said the curse was lifted and Severus was left kneeled, shaking and panting on the floor. Severus wasn't sure if his Lord was playing mind games with him, playing on Severus' sexuality and insecurity or if his powers had grown to be able to bypass the defences in his mind but he knew he must play along.

"Do you accept this mission Severus?"

"Yes my lord," his voice did not quiver or show the fear that was brewing like an angry storm within the pit of his stomach.

"Good."

It was a hiss of a word and with that the sum of fifty-two people were apparated simultaneous to the Ministry of Magic and there was chaos.

---Harry and Mira---

They had reached the stairs and were climbing them two at a time, they had reached the top and again there was no one in site but the screams were louder and the fact that she had no magical power and both of them were wandless did not bode well for her. It didn't seem to be affecting Harry though.

"Is there something you're not telling me or are we in hot _hot_ water?" Mira demanded.

"I'm hoping there's something I'm not telling you," Harry replied.

"Waiting for divine inspiration?"

Harry grinned at her.

"Oh damnit you are!"

---Hogwarts---

Hermione and Michael were bent over at the waist, hands on their knees and breathing heavily. Dumbledore was nowhere to be found and neither was Professor McGonagall. Flitwick and Sprout did know where either were and the rest of the staff were too busy minding the students. News had gotten through somehow that Voldemort was in the Ministry and that there was a Death Eater attack some 35 miles out of London.

"It's…a trap," Michael wheezed.

"I…agree," Hermione panted, "but that doesn't solve our problem."

"True," Michael replied, straightening up, "and we're running out of time."

"You could always go yourselves," they spun around to face Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Hermione sneered at him, her eyes narrowed and her hair frizzing madly about her head.

"Only a suggestion mudblood but Voldemort won't wait around for Harry to find his wand. He'll kill him as soon as sees him," Draco replied.

"Why are you being so friendly all of a sudden?" Michael asked coldly.

"Because…it doesn't matter, look, do you two want a way out of the school or not?"

"We can't get past the wards Malfoy, everyone knows that," Hermione replied.

"Ah, but I'm not everyone," the blonde smirked and lead the two up several floors. Hermione and Michael kept glancing at each other and then the back of Malfoy's head, were they walking into a trap?

**I want five reviews before I update next, ya'll got that right? 5!**


	18. Life goes by without you

Harry and Mira was too floors up, there was no sign of any Death Eater's but there was no sign of anything else either. The elevator down the all suddenly gave a beep, something was coming to this floor and then there was noise on the stairs.

"We're trapped," Mira hissed.

"Then we had better hide," Harry replied.

The two backed away from the only exits out of the Ministry and into a room with a desk and several filing cabinets. There were papers everywhere, draws had been left opened, files half removed…it looked like someone had left in a hurry.

"Guess they must have evacuated," Harry murmured, "What are you doing?"

Mira was opening draws in the desk and leafing through them, scattering paper and other bits of stationary everywhere. "I'm looking for something, anything that could help us."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What do you expect to find?"

"Something, anything."

Shouts outside the door made them jump, there were silhouettes and the sounds of other doors being kicked in made them both begin to panic. Harry had his elemental powers true but he wasn't at full strength and a few Death Eaters in the Great Hall was a long stretch from Voldemort and whatever army he brought with him or would have summoned upon learning that his real nemesis was imprisoned in this very building.

Harry looked up, his eyes wide as the door fell through and there stood Lucius Malfoy smiling cruelly.

"Well, well, Mr Potter, we meet again." Lucius sneered.

Harry didn't reply.

"Restrain them," Lucius commanded and spells got fired at both Harry and Mira. Both of them dodged, rolling out of the way and ending up side by side, backed up against a wall.

"Harry," Harry looked at Mira who grinned and threw a chain around his neck and hers.

"No!" Harry heard Lucius Malfoy shout, "STOP THEM!!!"

There wasn't time…in fact there was no time at all. The two dark haired adolescents vanished before the Death Eaters eyes.

Harry felt a lurch, and suddenly colours surrounded him, there was a roaring in his ears and Mira was clinging to him. He couldn't see, he couldn't think…what was happening? When his feet touched the ground again his knees gave way and the pair of them ended up sprawled amongst each other. Mira opened her eyes first, removing the chain from Harry's neck and sitting up.

They were in the same room they had been in moments before but it was burnt. The furniture that had once occupied it was blown to smithereens and Mira had a hard time getting all the splinters out of her hands.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he sat up too rubbing his temples with his fingers to rid himself of an oncoming headache.

"We're in the future, I think," Mira replied toying with the golden instrument in her hands.

Harry leaned over, "A time turner, where did you get that?"

"One of the drawers," Mira smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, climbing to his feet and offering her his hand. "Well, we had best get out of here, after all, I'm guessing you have no idea how further in the future you've sent us." Mira shook her head and together they made their way out of the Ministry. What they saw was horrifying. The colourful rows of old fashioned shops and buildings bustling with life that had once been Diagon Alley now lay in ruins. The colours dulled by dust and decay.

The two made there way through the rubble littered street, eyes wide and fearful. What had happened here.

"State your name's strangers or face the consequences," the two stopped dead. They could both sense the four presences behind them.

"I know that voice," muttered Mira, "Loretta, is that you?"

"My lady? It's not possible."

Mira and Harry turned, behind them were four people, three girls and one boy, two blondes, one brunette and one red headed. Two of them, Harry recognised.

"Draco…Hermione?"

They looked shocked and older to say the least.

"Harry," Hermione reached forward, "Is it possible?"

"How long have we been gone?" Mira asked looking around at the surroundings.

"A year," Draco replied, "after Voldemort freed my farther and the other Death Eater's they went looking for you, we assumed you were killed because after that they destroyed the Ministry and Diagon Alley. The very next day he came for Hogwarts, I had gotten Hermione and Michael out in time but the others…"

"And Severus?" Harry asked looking at Draco expectantly.

"Tortured for months before he was killed for being a traitor. His only escape from that fate would have been to kill you and prove his loyalty, but since you were gone and Voldemort had taken Hogwarts, he no longer needed him." Draco couldn't look at Harry, the hurt in the boy's eyes was too much.

"And Michael, where is he?"

"Dead, we and some members of Dumbledore's light group The Order of the Phoenix tried to fight against Voldemort but he picked us off one by one. Hermione and I were beginning to loose hope when these too showed up," he pointed at the blonde girl and the red haired girl. Looking at the blonde Harry thought she had a strange resemblance to Draco, the same stance and icy blue eyes.

"I'm Loretta Black," the blonde explained seeing Harry watching her, "I'm to Draco what Mira is to you, and this," she pointed at the red head, "is Torrance Prewett. Ron Weasley's other I do believe."

"So you're all that's left?" Harry spluttered.

"All that isn't slave to his _highness_ Emperor Voldemort," Hermione sneered with distaste.

"So what do we do?" Mira asked idly, looking at Harry.

"I'll fight him here, I'll avenge those who he has killed," Harry said through gritted teeth, "But I'm going to need a wand."

"That could be difficult," Draco murmured, "But we shall see."

With that Harry and Mira, now the youngest in the group were led away, underground through secret passages and long winding tunnels. It wasn't comfortable by any means but it would have to do for there wasn't much room for comfort the way they were going.

**You know...I've actually written the second to last scene and I know what's going to happen at the end but I haven't gotten there yet so to inspire me...5 reviews please, that is all I ask. :D**


	19. Rising from the ashes

Harry ran his fingers along the foreign piece of wood; there was a unicorn hair inside it and it had cost Draco an arm and a leg to get it. It didn't fell right, it worked and it was relatively powerful, powerful enough to channel half of his magic, but it wasn't _his_ wand. Besides that, Mira's magic was coming back, in the form of being able to cause sparks and very loud bangs. Also, Draco and Hermione had filled Harry in on what had happened after he left.

Hermione and Draco, after escaping very narrowly with their lives and a very injured Michael Potter had tried to nurse him back to health. Without the proper equipment and experience with healing spells it was a vain effort. They had sort comfort in each other and soon after Loretta and Torrance had crossed into their world, after spending 6 months training to do so, looking for Mira. Upon finding out that the one they had sworn allegiance to was no longer in existence they had stayed to fight besides Hermione and Draco. Also there was the minor fact that they had no idea how to go home and travelling through the space between the two dimensions had already depleted their magic by quite a bit. They weren't used to the mental projection like Mira was.

"So what do we do from here on?" Draco said openly, looking at Hermione who just shrugged and looked at Harry.

Harry drew his fingers along his wand before his face broke into a smirk and he looked up, "I think it's time to bring back an old friend.

---Lucius Malfoy---

Lucius was currently in the midst of tormenting a small, rural muggle village. There were three others with him. He sniggered as he distorted a pretty little blonde's face with cuts that would scar and broken bones that would not heal but it would never matter to her. The tears of pain and shame at her loss poured from her eyes in vein for minutes later when one of her eyes was down by her chin, her lips were up near her ear and her nose and found it's way to the top of her head, she become a boring toy.

The screams were no longer amusing, the rape no longer satisfying, the pleasure no longer quenching and life was boring for Lucius. A killing curse hit the poor girl in the heart.

"Hey Lucius, not having fun?"

Lucius spun around, there was Hermione Granger, oh how he longed to have her. Fire in her eyes and defiant to the core, even her hair was defiant, the last spark in Britain. He would have her and those other two.

"I am now Miss Granger," Lucius replied, twirling his wand, he wondered if she would attack. She was handicapped with a second-hand, ill matched, broken wand but she was fast, agile and very good with a knife at close combat. The scar on his neck, so close to his jugular, was proof of that.

"Five's a crowd don't you think Lucius," Hermione sneered looking at the three rookie Death Eater's who were beginning to advance towards her past Lucius who looked at them.

"Stand down, she's mine," with that he transfigured his wand into a blade and charged. He was taller than her, broader to and his blade was longer than her two daggers. He wouldn't let her get close enough to burn him but he would dance with fire.

Three screams startled him and he turned to see a site he hadn't seen in over a year. His three lackeys were being held to the ground by increased gravitational fields around each of them and behind them, holding them that way were those two girls that had joined the last of the rebels some months ago and a figure in a cloak. A red cloak with dancing yellow flames.

He didn't have time to think what exactly that meant because his blade had been stolen from his hand and there was a knife at his throat and it had drawn blood.

"Now, now, Miss Granger, is this anyway for a woman to behave?"

"Yes," she replied spitting onto the back of his neck. Lucius scowled as the cold substance oozed down his neck. "He's all yours Draco."

Lucius eyes snapped back in front of him, there was another figure in front of the cloaked one. His son…Draco. His once sleek white blonde hair dirty and greasy hanging loosely in long locks around his face.

"Hello father, surprised to see me?" Draco strolled forward.

"Now Draco you wouldn't hurt your own father would you?" Lucius smirked nastily.

"You disowned me and killed my mother, you are no father of mine," Draco raised his wand. "Apologise to her for me," Draco said, his eyes shined, "say that Draco's sorry he didn't do this sooner."

With that the son surpassed the father and sent the killing curse through the man's heart. Lucius had enough time to open his eyes wide in horror and his mouth open wide to emit a scream that no one heard. He slumped back, a dead weight in Hermione's arms, cooling blood leaking from a slow healing wound on the man's neck. A wound that crossed the previous one…x marks the spot.

"Now," the hooded figure drawled as the three left were dragged upright and held with their arms to their sides by wind, "what to do with the three of you. I know, how about I let two of you run and one of you can die…question is…who shall it be?"

All three started to yell at once, shaking and pleadings for their lives.

"I know, we'll make I fair, you'll draw straws," a hand then appeared beneath the cloak with three white tufts coming up from a clenched fist. He held them up to each Death Eater in turn. They leant forward and with their teeth, since their hands were bound, pulled a straw.

The one on the fire right saw the black mark at the bottom of his straw, saw it's length and hollered, screamed, begged for his life but the words died on his lips. A sectumsempra ripped open his chest, wrists and jugular. The blood spilled onto the other two who recoiled in fear and disgust as the fast cooling blood oozed down their cheeks.

"Now," Harry said as he lowered the other two, "I need you to deliver a message to your master. Tell them that the Phoenix will kill every last one of the Death Eaters and then he will come for him."

The two nodded, got up and ran to the closest apparition point.

"How many Death Eaters does it take to deliver a message?"

"One."

One of the men fell down dead and the other ran faster, dissaparating with a loud crack.

"All our cards are on the table now," Hermione said as she and Draco came over to join the other three.

"Not all of them, they don't know my identity," Harry replied as the fiver apparated away.

---Hogwarts, now Emperor Voldemort's palace---

"M-my L-lord."

"Why have you returned Nocket, you went out with Lucius Malfoy did you not, why is he not with you?" Voldemort sneered down at the insignificant worm that had joined his ranks to save his own skin and wasn't good enough to fetch a bloody cup of tea let alone hold any position of power.

"He…he…he is…that is to say he's…he's dead my Lord."

"What?" Voldemort snapped sharply and coldly.

"Dead my Lord."

"I heard what you said, crucio," the man fell to the floor screaming and writhing in pain. "Why?" the dark emperor hissed.

The man could not answer.

"Finite incantartem."

"The rebels my Lord…killed by Draco Malfoy. They have a new ally my lord," the man was panting heavily and nursing his stomach, "He calls himself phoenix, he says he will kill all of us my Lord and then come for you."

"Arvada Kedavra," Voldemort snapped. The green light left his wand and hit the man between the eyes. He went cross-eyed and died leaving a fuming lord and many fearing for their lives, not because of Harry, but because of their master's temper.

**Now, originally I was just going to do a time skip thing here but then I'd have more complaints. Anyway, I'm getting lots of complaints about how I've killed off Severus and Michael, how I've ruined my story and how I'm being very J.K. Rowling. If you people honestly want me to stop then I will, but honestly do you people have no faith in me? Go read my other stories, it all works out in the end for crying out loud. I don't like dead endings.**

**SPOILERS (IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW THE GIST OF THE LAST CHAPTERS AND THE POINT OF THE TIME SKIPS DO NOT READ THIS!!!)**

**I couldn't have Snape and Michael here because that would complicate matters. Instead, I'm using this as a power builder for Harry and an ager. I didn't like him being 16/17 and Snape pushing 40. Hence I'm going to have Harry spend a few...6/7 years in the future and then he's going to pop back to the past where killing Voldemort will a walk in the park. He'll be nearer Snape's age and he'll be fully independent so he can crush Lily and James.**

**Ta da, applause for me for being brilliant**

**(END SPOILERS)**

**REVIEW DAMNIT!!! 5 is the minimum but do not feel limited:D**


	20. Hermione's Log

November 13, 2007

We raided a Death Eater party and took down two of the inner circle, three others escaped but we did not let any of the lower death eater's escape. Harry has discovered he has a slight grasp over gravity and continues to practice that while we recuperate.

November 27, 2007

Fifty-death eater's showed up and blasted the rest of Diagon alley to bits and our hide out was discovered. We escaped and took down 40 but ten escaped. We have been forced to move to a new location, Duff town. The wizards and witches that lived there remain silent as to our whereabouts but we know that Voldemort will come looking for us. Harry's control of gravity is growing, he can now form handcuff like things that drag the wearer to the ground.

December 25, 2007

In order to celebrate his anniversary of devastating the wizarding world Voldemort sent all his Death Eaters to wizarding and muggle villages across Britain. We manage to defend Duff Town but Voldemort now knows our location so we are forced to move again. We can only hope the residence die painless deaths for they will not survive for hiding traitors.

January 9, 2008

Harry is growing stronger; he can now form bubbles where gravity increases a hundred fold, crushing those inside. He has also developed a fire whip technique that can extend up to ten metres before his power becomes so far stretched that it no longer has any effect.

March 19, 2008

We managed to take down Nott, Avery and Zabini today along with several of the newer death eaters. Newer being they have spent a year in service, joining to save their own skins. Mira's magic is beginning to return and she's now able to help us on raids with blasts of magic that vary in power. Torrance and Loretta seem to be getting stronger to. It seems that they're tied to Mira in some way.

August 9, 2008

With Mira's magic fully returned and Harry's power at its peak we launched an attack on Hogsmeade where most of the second circle Death Eater's have taken up residence. We managed to wipe out about half of them but the rest escaped within the confines of Hogwarts walls. We followed but thought it prudent not to go inside. Harry was injured; a sectumsempra caught his left side and he still hasn't stopped bleeding.

August 10, 2008

We managed to stop the bleeding but Harry has lost a lot of blood and though his magic is doing it's best to heal him the process will be slow and we have no way of guaranteeing his safety. After our attack on Hogsmeade Voldemort has been hunting us ruthlessly.

August 11, 2008

There was a Death Eater raid only a mile away; they are destroying the country and I fear they will reach us in a few days and we are far from prepared.

August 12, 2008

Death Eater's even closer, we tried to move today but Harry is in no condition to be moved and now has a fever. His temperature is soaring, I've had some practice with healing spells from an apprentice with Madame Pomfrey but I doubt I can do much.

August 13, 2008

No choice now, tried to heal Harry. Have managed to patch up the cut but it has scared badly, have cast a constant cooling charm on his forehead to help dim the fever but he needs rest. Draco managed to get him onto his feet and Harry was able to stay awake long enough for us to move from our latest hideout to another village several miles away. Harry was too ill to apparated so we used transfigured brooms but they weren't very good nor stable. Still we managed.

August 20, 2008

Death Eater activity has gone eerily quiet but in the mean time Harry's temperature has gone down and is on his way to recovery.

November 20, 2008

Now know why Death Eater activity went quiet. Voldemort has discovered a blood magic spell that will drain the magic and life energy from a person and transfer it to himself. We believe he has killed most of his weaker forces in order to increase his own power. We learned this from a captured Death Eater who we mind read and have now disposed of.

January 15, 2009

We have moved hideout five times in the past two months but Harry is back to his old self but his power still needs time to catch up. In the mean time, Mira, Torrance and Loretta have been trying to learn healing spells from some books we've managed to salvage from a library in a town we passed through last month.

July 31, 2009

Celebrated Harry's birthday by taking down over a hundred death eaters with Harry on top form and Mira channelling her magic into him it was a spectacular victory.

October 30, 2009

Travelling again we encountered a werewolf pack. Apparently Voldemort has been trying to take their pups a year after birth and they are not happy. They have agreed to give us food and shelter if we can recover two of their young that were taken two days ago.

November 14, 2009

A successful recovery mission has earned us the loyalty of a surprisingly powerful werewolf pack. The death eaters that followed us after the recovery mission met a rather brutal end.

January 3, 2010

We left the werewolf pack after teaching some of the older cubs magic and they've agreed to try and convince other packs to join us. Based on this we've decided to approach one of the few remaining vampire clans in the south of England to see if we can get their support. We have heard from the werewolf pack that that particular clan is restlessness.

March 17, 2010

After some searching and nearly loosing Draco to the vampiric race we managed to find the vampire clan. Our proposal was meant with interest and they have decided to bring together a meeting of the vampire council and Harry will appear before them.

June 2, 2010

Success, we now have the vampires on our side, it turns out they didn't like having a mortal trying to tell them what to do. So now we have two lots of allies. A werewolf pack and all the British vampires/

September 5, 2010

We've have word from the werewolf pack. Two other packs have joined our campaign and some recent rather vague words about stars with a herd of centaurs by Mira has one us some more allies. This is getting better and better. No death eater activity for several months though. It's getting slightly suspicious.

April 24, 2011

Fenrir Greyback is on the warpath. He took all the werewolves loyal to Voldemort and launched an attack against the vampires. We are currently hurrying to where the battle is taking place.

April 30, 2011

We reached them in time, it was a fierce battle and Torrance and Loretta came out worse for wear, Loretta having been bitten by a non-transformed werewolf. They'd attacked on the full moon but the vampires had proved more resistant than they had thought and so the werewolves were no longer in wolf form. Loretta is now part wolf. But I don't think she minds the claws, extra strength, senses and agility much. The longer, slightly untameable hair seemed to be annoying her though.

October 16, 2011

Death eater's raids are occurring in quick succession, we've managed to intercept most and take out at least 75 of what we've encountered but I fear that is we do not launch a final attack soon we may miss our opportunity.

August 1, 2012

We've been building strength, the vampires, werewolves and centaurs are all at the ready and we've been attacking all the small factions of Voldemort's death eater's around the country. Our next attack we'll be on the remainder of second circle members that live in Hogsmeade.

January 7, 2013

We've bid our time since the attack on Hogsmeade. We won, not a single death eater left but we were seriously injured. Draco nearly lost an arm but a female werewolf who had apparently trained at St Mungos before she was turned was able to heal that in a jiffy. It won't be long now, then we'll attack Hogwarts and Harry will take the final stand. He has become immensely powerful and it's becoming more and more difficult to mask our location.

July 31, 2013

Happy birthday Harry…today…we attack!

**I didn't want to do a time skip so here you go. Next chapter, another fight scene and then some time travel. :D**


	21. The final battle

Harry stood at the gates to Hogwarts, Mira on one side and Draco on the other. Hermione was next to Draco and Loretta and Torrance were next to Mira. The werewolves, vampires and centaurs were lined up in factions behind Harry, in that order from left to right. "Come out Voldemort and face us. Do not hide in this hollow bastion but fight me."

There were many cracks as the sun set behind the forbidden forest. A sea of white masks and black cloaks appeared as the darkness of night set in.

"So you have come at last Pheonix," Voldemort hissed, his voice high and cold. "Flown from hiding to avenge your past?"

"Risen from ashes to destroy you," was Harry's reply.

The gates fell open, falling forward off their hinges and landing at Harry's feet, "Then sign your death warrant and enter. Your tears will not save you oh deluded wonder," Voldemort sneered as he removed his mask to reveal a face that so white there was hardly any point in removing his mask.

Harry did not step forward, no one moved.

Voldemort bowed, Harry did so too, both turned and walked three paces and then spells flew and everything moved.

The werewolves charged, the full moon shone out from behind clouds and with rips and howls they transformed. Going for the throats of those in the masks. The vampires surged forward, aiding their magical brethren and snapping the necks of the death eaters like twigs and draining them of blood in seconds. The centaurs charged forwards and trampled them underfoot, their magical creature properties protecting them from most spells.

Hermione, Draco, Mira, Torrance and Loretta found themselves each engaging at least two members of what remained of Voldemort's inner circle. Harry was facing Voldemort.

A red curse flew past his cheek and Harry saw locks of his hair fall form his hood.

"I like to see the face of those whom I kill boy," Voldemort sneered, "remove your mask as I have removed mine or face the imperious curse."

High cold laughter met Harry's ears as Voldemort sent spell after spell at him. Harry moved quickly, using his wind ability to lighten his feet. He dodged each spell and when close enough did a handspring, kicking Voldemort's wand from his hand before wrapping his leg's around the pale _man_'s throat and using his momentum to throw the body a good twelve feet.

Voldemort picked himself up, "A wizard's duel has no contact boy. I should win by default."

"Since when did you play fair," Harry sneered, he charged forward again thrusting his wand in front of him and sending out many spells in quick succession.

Voldemort shielded them all and sent a bright green curse Harry knew all too well his way. It his him square in the chest and Harry was hurled backwards, tumbling through the air and landed a hundred yards away on his side with his back to Voldemort.

"Harry," Mira and Hermione screamed at the same time, both having taken down their assailants. The death eaters that still battled the magical creatures that had followed Harry there stopped and looked.

Voldemort's eyes twinkled and he threw his head back in laughter, "Ha, so ends the last of the light, now I shall know the face of the one that so challenged the great Emperor Voldemort."

A summoning charm brought the cloak to his and another spell rolled Harry over.

Voldemort's gaze faltered, "Potter," he hissed, "the prophesised saviours is dead. May word spread across the land that I, Emperor Voldemort had destroyed the last of the…"

The words chocked in his throat as the life left him.

Those who had been watching Harry's _dead_ body gasped sharply.

Harry's eyes snapped open, glowing an eerie shade of green. His scar burned and blood trickled from it as Harry charged forward in the midst of Voldemort's speech.

"Arvada Kedavra," he had yelled as charged green balls appeared at his hands. These balls grew larger as he ran towards Voldemort who still had not seen him.

Once at close range Harry thrust his hands forward, the green light flowing into Voldemort and stopping him mid sentence.

Blood red eyes rolled down to gaze at the panting, but alive face, of Harry Potter, the saviour, the prophesised one, the boy who lived…the man who had killed him.

Those remaining of the Death Eater's disappeared and Harry stood their panting, his arms still thrust forwards, his knees bent. Then the adrenalin lost its effect and Harry fell to his knees, his arms hanging limply at his sides and his hair covering his closed eyes as a tear fell from them to his knees.

The skies opened then, dark clouds obscured the moon and rain fell in torrents. The heaven's cried their victory and Harry cried his loss.

Hermione ran to Harry's kneeling form and threw her arms around him, "Harry," tears were streaming down her face, "You've saved us all."

"No," Harry chocked, "I condemned you in the first place."

"Harry, you cannot hold yourself responsible for everyone," Draco insisted, coming to kneel at Harry's side.

"But if I had been more prepared, if I'd realised…"

"Stop it Harry," Hermione said firmly, holding the boy close to her, "We've come too far."

"I have to fix this," Harry moved himself from Hermione's grip and stood up. Hermione and Draco both scrambled to their feet.

"You mean you'd go back and put yourself through all this again?" Draco asked in wonder, "For people that never cared?"

"No, not for them," Harry replied, "For Michael…for Severus," Harry let out another chocked sob, the salt in his tears drying on the mud on his face. "I defeated him now, if I go back I should be able to defeat him then," Harry said, he sounded more firm now, confident.

"And you my lady?" Mira turned to look at Loretta.

"Someone's got to make sure he doesn't get himself into too much trouble," Mira replied grinning. Loretta and Torrance looked worried, "Don't worry guys, I promise…this time…I'll come home." Mira smiled.

"And what of you?" Harry asked looking at Hermione and Draco, stood together. "You can come back to, live a better life," Harry said looking at them.

Hermione sensed what he was really asking, "Don't worry Harry, we'll be waiting for you when you get back."

"And besides, someone's got to clean up this mess," Draco winked.

Harry grinned, actually grinned, for the first time in months.

"Ready to go Harry?" Mira asked, she was beside him now, the time turner they had used four years ago laying in her hands.

Harry nodded and Mira slung the golden chain around their necks. "Goodbye everyone!" Harry and Mira said together waving as they were pulled back through time to the day after they had left.

Once Harry and Mira had got there bearings Harry said, "We have to be quick, he'll be at Hogwarts by now."

"Right!"

With that the two transfigured a couple of splinters into a pair of broomsticks and made their way, as fast as they could out of the Ministry, to Hogwarts where a battle was already raging.

---Knock turn Alley---

"What are these?" Hermione asked looked at Draco who had handed a staff to her and a bow to Michael, he himself was sporting a sword.

"Weapons from old dark families," Draco replied, "they will respond to power and authority, a coward cannot wield these items."

"But why do we need them?" Michael asked.

"Because they also allow the transfer of power and I believe that they will be needed," Draco replied, "but come, we must hurry back to Hogwarts."

"Go back," Hermione gasped, "but I thought we were going to look for Harry.

Draco winked at her, "No need."

"He's right," Michael said suddenly, all of his hair standing on end as lightning crackled around his fingertips, "Harry is at Hogwarts and so is Voldemort. We have to hurry."

---Hogwarts---

"So this is she that you would send out to defeat me Dumbledore," Voldemort sneered as he held up Elizabeth by the scruff of her robes. She kicked and sobbed and begged for her life. Lily and James could only watch and Dumbledore looked on in furry.

"A child," he threw her to the ground, "watch closely Dumbledore, your last hope is about to die."

The green spell flew from Voldemort's wand and dirt flew up to form a two metre wide crater where the girl had been.

"Elizabeth!" Lily cried desperately as tears peaked at the corners of her eyes.

"Now Dumbledore, since both those in question have been disposed off it's your…"

"As much as I'd love to see that meddling old fool suffer, it will be at my hands."

Everyone looked up.

"What the?" Voldemort yelled up at the two figures on broomsticks. Elizabeth was clinging to the female one and the other, apparently male was hidden beneath a cloak, a black cloak, and the one that Voldemort himself was wearing right now.

The cloaked figure then stood up on the broom and did an impressive flip off of it to land perfectly on two feet and drop into a graceful bow. "What's the matter Voldemort, you didn't think it would be this easy to take down Hogwarts did you?"

"Get out of my way boy," Voldemort sneered.

"I don't think so," Harry replied smugly crossing his arms and leaning casually on one foot.

"I know that voice," Lucius Malfoy stepped out from the flock of Death Eaters, "Rafael Stevens, Harry Potter."

"Ahh," Voldemort sighed happily grinning and beckoning for another to come forward. Severus Snape came forth, his face pained. Harry's face lit up beneath his hood. The face he had missed for, to him what had been 7 years but to them had only been a day.

"Time to prove your loyalty Severus, show me your loyal and kill this boy that would choose not light nor dark," Voldemort urged the potions master.

"Master I," Severus faltered.

"You'd kill a boy? How low can you sink?" James snapped at him.

"You have no right to my defence," Harry sneered reaching up to remove his hood, "stand aside Severus."

The hood came down and several people gasped. It was Harry alright, black hair, green eyes and lightning scar but he was older. His face had aged, their was a scar on his cheek, his eyes were a brighter green and his hair was longer. Tied with an emerald ribbon at the base of his neck.

"Stevens? Potter…is that you?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco, Hermione and Michael who had shouldered their way through the crowd and gave them a thumbs up, "You were expecting someone else."

Harry then did a back flip to avoid a spell fired by Severus Snape. The man was doing his best to fight the imperious curse but Voldemort was controlling him.

"Release him you bastard," Harry shouted, his fists clenching and his right hand closing around his wand.

"And give up my best weapon against you, I think not, Severus attack," Voldemort sneered and with that Severus sent a jet of green light Harry's way.

Harry dodged it and ran towards Severus, "Forgive me," he murmured as his fist slammed into Severus' face knocking the man out cold and leaving no consciousness for Voldemort to control.

The white-faced man that would talk to snakes roared his anger and fired spell after spell at Harry. Harry could not move because Severus was behind him, moving would leave the potion's master vulnerable.

"Harry go!" Harry looked beside him to see Mira erecting a shield around herself and Severus, "I'll keep him safe."

Harry nodded and charged forward, firing curses and counter curses at Voldemort who did the same. Voldemort's wand sent out nothing but green light and Harry was having a hard time dodging them all. He had not fully recovered from his previous encounter but he was much more powerful in comparison to this Voldemort. Even so, that didn't stop the fact that Harry's first defeat of _Emperor_ Voldemort had been done using an energy he not realised he possessed. He was tempted to let himself be hit by the killing curse one more time to try and trigger it again but he couldn't.

The first time he had nothing to loose, this time he could loose everything.

A curse hit him square in the chest, which sent him flying backwards, several feet just as one of his hit Voldemort square in the chest sending him flying. Harry moved again and fired a spell…only nothing left his wand, he tried again and then without his wand. Nothing happened.

"You dirty bastard, a magic binding spell," Harry shouted as he pocketed his wand, it would be no good to him now.

Voldemort chuckled amidst the triumphant roar of his supporters, so many familiar faces that Harry remembered seeing begging for their lives.

In any other circumstance Harry would have searched within himself to find the lock that bound his magic and break it but there was no time for such things. He charged and once at close range began pounding Voldemort with his fist and kicks, that was until Voldemort punched him back and gained enough wits to send Harry hurtling back through the air a dozen or so feet with his wand.

Harry pushed himself up with his left hand; his right was dangling at an odd angle. This wasn't as easy as he thought it might be and he now had a broken wrist. Apparently Voldemort had become complacent with power but this one was still bent on achieving world domination, he was fast. Harry then sent forth wind and flame but both rebounded off an invisible shield and with a cruel, high pitched laugh Voldemort tossed back his bald head and held up a pendant.

"I know full well off your impressive elemental abilities Mr Potter. Join me and I might let you live," Voldemort sneered.

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, no magic, no elements. What could he do.

"Harry!"

Harry looked at Draco.

"You can do it," Hermione yelled as she held up a silver and blue staff.

"Kill him brother," Michael shouted as he held up a yellow bow.

"Destroy the bastard," Draco held up a sword, ruby gems in a gold hilt.

A silver hilted dagger appeared in his good hand, emerald gleamed up at him and he knew what it was.

"To Harry," Draco called out and from the sword a silver beam flew straights towards the dagger. It glowed as it made a connection and Harry realised that Draco was pouring his magic into the dagger, into him.

"Harry!" Hermione and Michael called out at the same time and their magic flew to him also. Voldemort could only watch as light beam after light beam came from the hearts of the light into Harry.

Harry's eyes glowed green, his aura pulsed, his scar and bled and he charged. The familiar warmth in his hand flooded his senses as an ever increasing ball of green formed around the dagger, weaving itself around it like an invisible poison. The binding on Harry's magic snapped, the pendant around Voldemort's neck cracked and he found himself rooted to the spot as the dagger drove home into his still beating heart.

The Arvada Kedavra poured from the dagger in to the blood of the Dark Lord and with a blood curdling scream his body crumpled to ashes leaving a spotlessly clean knife and a panting Harry.

The Death Eaters tried to escape but they had no chance. The Aurors moved forward and trapped them within a non-apparating, non-protkeying bubble. Harry tried his best to stay awake, tried to focus on the voices calling his name but it was two much. His eyes slipped closed and the acid green Auror that everyone but Harry had seen engulf him faded away up into the night.

As Harry began to fall Mira sprinted forwards, catching him from behind and supporting him under the arms. "I swear," she muttered, "you are going on a diet."

"Let me," she looked over to see Severus Snape standing next to her. She smiled and nodded and with that Severus flung one of Harry's arm around his neck and then pulled the man's weight onto him. Without another word, and followed by Mira, Draco, Hermione and Michael, Severus Snape carrying the now famous hero Harry Potter, Severus made his way up to the castle.

**Two chapters in one day, god you people are lucky bastards aren't you? 5 reviews people, 5!!!**

**Anyway, one more chapter to go I think and I'm so getting better at writing fight scenes no?**


	22. NOT A CHAPTER HELP HELP HELP!

**ARG!!!**

**I'm so seriously stuck...help...I NEED SUGGESTIONS STAT!!!**

**I'm going to finish this story for everyone that's reviewed so far so as far I'm concerned this is as much your story as it is mine. So come on people...what would like to see happen?**

**Lines up ideas:-**

New Ministry for Magic (Who?)  
Possible sacking of Dumbledore (Replacement?)  
Custody battle over Michael (Harry wins duh)  
Harry going to Mira's dimension or staying in his (I'm thinking the second one since I'm getting Mira hate mail)  
Harry job? Where should he live?  
Should Severus propose?  
Draco and Hermione? Hook up or leave alone?  
Harry go public about his child hood resorting in the arrest of the Potters?

SUGGEST IDEAS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. Owari

**A really big thanks to everyone with their suggestions and a really really really big thank-you to Onpwis who helped with the ending. :)**

'_In a startling turn of events it appears that Witch Weekly's youngest, most sought after bachelor in Britain, Rafael Stevens, was actually Harry Potter. Harry Potter was the eldest son of James Henry Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans. He was reported kidnapped many years ago and not only that, but he is also the one and only Nanashi. After it was revealed that he was taken into Ministry custody with Death Eaters after the events at Hogwarts it appears that Mr Potter disappeared from the Ministry only to reappear at Hogwarts the next day where the final battle took place. _

_The incident at Hogwarts during the winter masquerade was an attack on the supposed girl-who-lived by four death eaters. It was then discovered that it was not her destined to defeat the Dark Lord but Harry Potter, who also had elemental abilities besides the talent we know he possessed as Rafael Stevens. _

_Since the final battle Mr Potter had been in a comatose state and is currently residing in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has refused to give a statement and James and Lily Potter have not left the castle. Students have not been allowed outside the gates so as to Mr Potter's current state we have no clue. _

_We can however say that the Dark Lord has been defeated by Harry James Potter.'_

Dumbledore threw his copy of the daily prophet down onto his desk, "This is a disaster," he fumed.

Gathered before him were Professor McGonagall, Lily and James Potter and Madam Pomfrey.

"That boy has interfered and meddled too much, we cannot allow him to go any further."

"But what do you suggest we do headmaster?" Lily looking at him.

"I'm afraid Madame Pomfrey I must ask a grave thing of you," Dumbledore turned slowly to face the medi-witch, "I must ask you to remove the spells on Mr Potter."

"Headmaster," she gasped, "I cannot…I will not jeopardise the life of a patient and a student no less. How could you ask such a thing."

"Poppy," Dumbledore sighed heavily, "I'm afraid you leave me no choice. With all the power the boy now possess he is future danger to the wizarding world, we must do what we can to prevent such an atrocity, Imperio."

Poppy's eyes glazed over and she began to rise from her seat, Lily and James stared in scared wonder.

"Headmaster," Professor McGonagall snapped, jumping to her feet, "I cannot allow this. I stood by you when you told us all to say Elizabeth was doing brilliantly and showing real talent, I staid by you when it was revealed that it wasn't and I stood by you in the final battle but I will not stand by and let you do this. You have done great things for the Wizarding world but that does not give you the right to play God," with that she fired a spell at Dumbledore rendering him unconscious.

Poppy came out of her stupor and looked around, "Please tell me didn't Minerva?"

"I'm afraid so Poppy," McGonagall turned her gaze sharply to the two Potters who looking from Dumbledore to McGonagall, "and you two. Dumbledore will not be headmaster for long after this, I suggest the pair of you leave the castle and never come back."

The two nodded and got up.

"Poppy, please go and tend to Mr Potter, contact Severus as well and inform of the Headmaster's feelings."

Poppy nodded and hurried out.

McGonagall turned to Dumbledore and let a silent tear roll down her cheek, "Why Albus…why? Why after all this time must it all end so badly."

She took her seat and kept a watchful eye on the headmaster, there was no telling what he'd do now.

---Hospital Wing---

Madame Pomfrey came bustling in and over to Harry's bed as fast as she could. Mira was on one side holding one of Harry's hands and Hermione was sitting on the other side.

"How was the meeting with the Headmaster?" Mira asked, not looking at her, "I assume it was over that newspaper article."

"The headmaster cast imperio on me after I refused to take away Mr Potter's life support chamrs," Poppy sighed heavily.

"He did what?" Mira snapped looking at her sharply.

Hermione's gaze however was trained on Harry. Bottle green eyes opened slowly and gazed around the room before falling on her.

"Harry!" Hermione launched herself onto him and hugged him, "You're okay!" she cried joyously.

"Geroff," Harry muttered as he was engulfed by Hermione's wild hair.

"Harry," Mira grinned at him and he grinned back.

"I have to go," Hermione gave Harry a grin before running out of the door.

---Dungeons---

A hammering on his door and a voice hollering, "Professor Snape, Professor!" made Severus look up from the paper's he was marking.

"What is Miss Granger?" he snapped as he wrenched open the door.

"He's awake," Hermione grinned up at him as Severus' whole face changed.

"Thank-you Miss Granger," he muttered as he stormed out of the dungeons scaring small children out of his way without even looking at them.

---Hospital Wing---

Severus arrived to see Harry sitting up, propped against a mountain of pillows talking to Mira. That blasted girl hadn't left his side since Severus had dragged him up to the hospital wing a week ago. Harry looked up and saw him, Severus watched him swallow hard.

"Mira, can you…" Harry trailed off.

"I'll go make sure that no one gets in," with that she stood up, ruffled Harry's hair and left closing the door softly after her.

"Severus," Harry said before the wind was knocked out of him. He had suddenly found himself engulfed in a bone crushing hug, the potions master burying his face in Harry's hair.

"I thought I'd lost you," Severus muttered against Harry's hair but Harry heard it and his face lit up into a grin.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Sev," Harry murmured burying his face in the dark man's chest.

Severus drew back holding Harry at arms length by the shoulders, "What happened. Lucius said you disappeared due to a stray spell at the Ministry and then when you turned up and the imperio," Severus' grit his teeth, "I couldn't throw it off."

Harry gripped Severus' wrists with his hands and smiled, "It's alright, no harm done."

"But how did you?" Severus' looked Harry up and down.

"When the power went out in the Ministry Mira and I were able to get out of our cell but we were lower than everyone else, we couldn't use the stairs or the lift and so we ended up backed into a disserted office. Mira found a time turner and that was that. We ended up a year into our future and we fought Voldemort there, it took us six years but we did it and then, we came back here," Harry explained.

"You mean you've defeated him twice," Severus heaved a heavy sigh, "why did you come back? Why did you risk your life again? How could you be so foolish?"

"Sev…I…then…it was a hollow victory. There was nothing left there Sev…you weren't there," Harry looked up into the man's ebony eyes desperately, begging him to understand, "All I ever wanted was right here Sev, in this time. I'd give anything…everything to have you with me Sev."

Severus let go of Harry's shoulders and looked at the man before him. Bright green eyes were watching him intently and took everything he had not to look away in shame. Harry had come through hell and high water for him and all the time Harry had been asleep Severus had been arguing with himself on how to proceed with him.

"My birth certificate states I am sixteen. My real age now is technically twenty-two. I've seen the worst of the world Sev; I'm no longer your student, Sev…show me the best?"

Severus looked at him sadly, "Harry I…"

Harry crawled out of bed, lowering himself to the floor slowly and advancing on Severus, "Sev, please?"

Severus gulped, the body before him was only wearing a pair of black boxers and was, although scared, very nice to look at.

"Like it Sev?" Harry murmured licking the potion's master's ear and winding his arms around his neck. "It's all yours to take you know." Harry pressed himself against Severus who groaned in response.

---Censored material removed---

Severus lay next to Harry cramped into the single hospital bed, "There was a meeting with the headmaster about me today Sev."

"What?" Severus propped himself up and looked at Harry, "I never heard about it."

"You weren't meant to, he tried to convince Madame Pomfrey to take away my life support charms and when she refused he placed her under the imperio curse," Harry explained.

"That bastard, I'll see to it he never works again, I'll…"

"Ssh," Harry whispered pressing his lips to Severus', "It's okay, McGonagall already called the Aurors and Dumbledore is being dealt with as we speak. In fact, I heard a rumour that you're going to be the new deputy head," Harry smirked at Severus.

"What are you talking about now," Severus rolled his eyes.

"Fine, don't believe me," Harry replied.

"I won't then," Severus smirked as he climbed out of the bed and began pulling on his cloths.

"Going so soon?" Harry pouted.

"You still need your rest," Severus leaned forward and placed a kiss to Harry's forehead, Harry's face lit up like a light bulb.

"Fine then," Harry huffed, "but you have better send me some bloody flowers."

"Count on it," Severus drawled before turning around in a swirl of robes, Harry smirked and with a flick of his fingers a wind gathered beneath his robes and threw them over his head. After a frantic scramble Severus untangled himself and glared at Harry, "That wasn't funny."

"Oh but it was," Harry said laughing. Severus did not reply, simply left.

---

'_In a startling new turn of events it would appear that the Wizarding World's most promising candidate for Minister for Magic, Albus Dumbledore, was found to have used an unforgivable on a member of his own staff. Albus Dumbledore has refused to comment but Deputy Headmistress, soon to be Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall says that when Poppy Pomfrey, the medi-witch at Hogwarts, refused to removed Harry Potter's life support charms he used the unforgivable to force her hand. _

_Also present at this meeting were James and Lily Potter but they have not been available for comment. Their lack of objection to this kind of behaviour makes this reporter wonder if they are responsible parents. _

_Michael Potter, the youngest of the three Potter children did say this however, his parents told him that Harry was kidnapped yet Harry himself said that he ran away. The fact that Nanashi turned up the night of Harry Potter's disappearance would appear to support this theory. If this is the case, one must wonder why he felt the need to run away. Elizabeth Potter, although declared the girl-who-lived at the time, throughout her life, has apparently shown no sign of talent of ability, as such, it could not have been jealousy that drove the eldest Potter away. And if it wasn't jealousy? What was it?'_

---

Harry read the article and grinned, he glanced at the five black roses that Severus had sent him, along with a red one and sighed happily. He looked up as the curtains around his bed opened and Michael appeared. "Nice show you've made here," Harry said waving the paper at his brother who climbed up to sit next to him on bed.

"It's disconcerting you being so old," Michael said.

"I'm not that old," Harry said looking upset.

"I know…but I was wondering…well," Michael trailed off, "nah, forget it, it's a stupid idea.

"No what?" Harry asked.

"Nah, doesn't matter," Michael evaded again making Harry frown, "So, how are you feeling? All better? You took some hits in that fight."

"I'm fine," Harry replied, "Say, what do you reckon to giving your big brother a hug eh?"

Michael's face lit up and he launched himself at Harry much as Hermione had, "Oh big brother, you are real."

Harry just laughed and hugged his brother.

---

_After a public vote the new Minister for Magic, or rather, Ministeress For Magic, is Amelia Bones. While there is no definite news, we can say that several laws are being revisited and Amelia Bones herself said to us that she hopes the Wizarding World will 'flourish in this new age'. _

---

1 week later

---

Harry was finally fully fit according to Madame Pomfrey and was out of the hospital wing. Minerva McGonagall had replaced Albus Dumbledore who had been stripped off all titles and was awaiting trial at the Ministry, his wand in custody and his magic suppressed. The Christmas holidays had begun and Minerva had ordered that all students go home to give Harry some piece. He'd probably have been flooded already had not Mira and Severus guarded the door fiercely.

Harry wasn't too happy though, Severus had sent him a bouquet of nine black roses with one red one in the middle but he hadn't been to see Harry.

"Cheer up hero," Mira grinned elbowing him.

Harry frowned at her, "Dun wanna."

"What's the matter? Severus not giving you any?" she sniggered and Harry glared at her.

"Not funny."

Mira giggled, "On the contrary, it is very funny."

"Do you know something I don't?" Harry demanded turning on her.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Mira proclaimed sniggering again and taking off down the stairs.

"Oi, you bloody well do, get back here!" Harry snapped running after her…well…he slid down the banister.

When the two arrived at the Great Hall they found and Lily and James stood there, Elizabeth was glaring at Lily's side and Michael was standing next to James.

"Harry darling, you're alright," Lily opened her arms wide and moved towards him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry demanded backing away.

"You're my son Harry dear, we're a family again at last."

"Never," Harry spat.

"Don't speak to your mother like that Harry," James said sternly.

"I told you once," Harry sneered striding up to James and pushing Lily away from him as she made to hug him again, "you have no say in my life." Harry's hand closed around James' throat forcing the other man up against a wall. "You lost that right when the pair of you abandoned me, completely forgot about me…" Harry trailed off, the anger in his face becoming more and more apparent.

James made a choking sound and grabbed Harry's wrist with both his hands, trying to pull Harry off him, "Let go of me you arrogant little prat."

"Daddy," Elizabeth whined.

"Harry, that's no way to treat your father!" Lily scolded.

"Enough," Harry roared waving his other arm; Lily was sent careening backwards. Using his grip on James' throat Harry threw the man down beside his wife and daughter. Michael as stood there next to Mira, neither of whom said anything or made to interfere.

"You are not my parents, you were once but no longer. I do not need you, take the daughter you favoured and get out of my site. She was the one you wanted so have her and be content but never, ever, enter my life again. Am I clear," magic was pouring off Harry in tangible waves and both James and Lily looked terrified.

"Michael, come here baby," Lily said shakily beckoning to Michael.

Michael frowned, "No."

"What?" Lily looked even more horrified.

"I said no…Lily," Michael's frown deepened.

"Not you to baby," Lily was tearful now.

"You still have me mummy," Elizabeth whined but it did not good.

"Michael, do as your mother says," James called out desperately.

"Michael's staying with me now," Harry said stepping protectively in front of his brother.

"Now, just wait a minute," James sneered climbing to his feet, "you have no right to-"

"You know something," Harry retorted calmly, "I don't think society would look too kindly on parents that shunned a child at an early age, didn't care enough that he ran away to look for him, simple said…he was kidnapped and even then made no effort to at least file a missing person report. What do you reckon?"

Harry coked his head one side and smirked innocently, if that was possible.

"Are you black-mailing me?" James growled.

"Yes," Harry hissed, "now get out of my site before I ruin you."

"You wouldn't," James spat.

"There are at least twenty reporters out there beginning for my life story, I've come this far, you think I'll stop for you?"

James glared at Harry who starred back, his smirk widening evilly. Eventually James couldn't hold out, helping Lily to her feet he spun on his heel and nearly dragged his wife and daughter out of the castle. He'd walked away with his image, but his pride and his dignity had been ripped to shreds.

"Can I really stay with you brother?" Michael asked after a pause.

Harry turned and grinned, "That was what you wanted to ask me up in the hospital wing right?"

Michael grinned back and jumped onto Harry's back who laughed.

"What's going on here?"

Harry looked up, Michael peaking over his shoulder and Mira stopped shaking her head.

"Severus," Harry gulped. Severus was wearing a pair of black trousers, not loose but not tight either. A black shirt, buttoned up but still showing his lean figure. He also had a cloak slung casually around his shoulders.

"And this Michael is where we exit and make ourselves useful for the day," Mira said lifting Michael off of Harry's back and ushering him into the Great Hall.

"What why?" Michael called as he was pushed through the door, Mira following after. Michael then stood still, an odd expression dawning on his face… "You mean they…as in two…as in pair…as in Harry and Snape?"

Mira sniggered.

"My big brother is dating my ex-dad's school rival…twisted life…twisted life."

---Harry and Severus---

"I like the shirt," Harry said eyeing Severus up and down.

Severus smirked, "All out of smart comments?"

"Doesn't help that I haven't seen you in a week," Harry muttered darkly.

"I've been busy," Severus said slowly, edging closer to Harry.

"Doing what, frying bacon in your hair," Harry spat.

"Eggs actually," Severus quipped while trying to find something in one of the pockets off his robes. Harry gave him an odd look as the man before him dropped to knee. The cape he was wearing billowed out to form a crescent around him.

"Harry, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you but, working myself up to this has not been easy. Our…relationship has been rocky but after what you said in the hospital wing. I've been a fool and I hope you'll accep my apologise…I also hope that…that you'll…"

Severus trailed off and gulped as he brought a box from his pocket and held it up. Harry's eyes widened, only just cottoning on.

"I also hope that you'll…marry me."

"Yes," Harry gasped falling to his knees in front of Severus, "Yes, I will."

Severus smiled and slid the ring onto Harry's finger. It was a silver snake that held an emerald in its fangs with tiny glistening diamond eyes.

"Shall we?" Severus asked as they both stood, offering his arm to Harry. Harry nodded and the pair went into the Great hall where Mira and Michael were waiting. They were about to beginning talking when a portal opened behind them. All four tensed when a boy of about sixteen with black hair, green eyes, a lightning bolt scar and wearing a Gryffindor tie stumbled out.

"Mira," his eyes widened, "it worked."

"Harry?" Mira gasped stepping forward. The Harry she was referring to was the look alike that had just stumbled through the portal.

"What is this?" Harry demanded, this Harry being the one who had spent a considerable portion of his life as Rafael Stevens.

"Remember that Harry I told you I'd met?" Mira asked looking at the Harry that had an engagement ring on his finger.

"The Gryffindor one?" Mira nodded, "You serious?"

"I need your help," the Gryffindor Harry said looking at them pleadingly, "and this portal won't stay open for long."

"Harry?" Mira asked looking at Slytherin Harry who looked at Michael, then Severus, then Gryffindor Harry and then back at Mira.

"Count me in."

Owari

**If you didn't like it tough tities because it's over now.**

**If there is a plot line (that isn't a sequel to this story) that you'd like me to try and write leave a suggestion in your review or PM me.**

**A note to the various flames :-**

**'Oh my god slash, ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun, why do you people always write slash that will never happen in the canon because xyz is blatantly straight' - It think 25/43 of my fics are het...'When A Slytherin Walks on the Fence is het'.**

**'Oh my god you killed off Severus' - I hate you all too (oh and look I brought him back too)**

**'Oh my God Mary-sue, self-insert run' - Knew this would happen tried to keep her low key**

**'Oh my god cliché, all of it' - Everything is**

**'Why isn't this a DracoxHarryxSeverus like you said it would be damnit!' - Um...I changed my mind, I'm allowed to do that.**

**Other fics :-**

**If you're a fan of Draco x Harry go review Black and White Makes Grey...I may continue that over X-mas**

**If you're a fan of Harry x Hermione go review When a Slytherin Walks on the Fence so I can convince myself to update**

**If you're a fan of AU Harry's go read Full Circle and make some suggestions**

**If you're a fan of Draco x Hermione x Harry go review A Man's World**

**Oh and I was in a car crash last Sunday and I've broken my toe by falling off a beam yesterday.**

**Merry X-Mas :-D**


End file.
